Chibi InuYasha!
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: Kagome foolishly steps between the warring brothers' fight and curses InuYasha! If you know what chibi means then you know what happened! SessKag, MirSan and RinInu! (they're around the same age)
1. The Curse

Frustration. It is often confused or mixed with anxiousness and irritation. But today, frustrating and only frustrating was the perfect way to describe Kagome's day. Of course, other words came close such as painful or mind-boggling or hectic but frustrating was the perfect word so far.  
  
Now she was lying on a grand futon in an enormous castle owned by the Lord of the Western Lands. Okay, so just how did she end up here?! Lets recap shall we?  
  
First InuYasha just HAD to wake her (rudely of course) at 5 am insisting in his over grating voice that they had jewel shards to hunt.  
  
Second at 6:30am, a bleary Kagome stumbled on a rock as they walked through the infamous InuYasha's Forest and sprained her ankle. Bandaging it and riding on InuYasha's back was a bit of a comfort but no one wants their ankle sprained!  
  
Third, Sesshoumaru decided to oh-so-conveniently drop by and challenge InuYasha AGAIN for the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Fourth, if she hadn't so stupidly stepped between them trying to stop their bickering THIS might have never happened. She would still be with InuYasha tending to his injuries that Sesshoumaru gave him, but noooooooo, she just had to be a smart ass and ended up cursing InuYasha.  
  
In fact, none of them had ever thought THIS would've happened. It never, for once, crossed their minds. Now if she could only find a way to reverse THIS.  
  
"Wench, you will fix THIS. I do not care how, but you will. If you have need of, I can offer you shelter. However, before this fortnight is through. THIS will be resolved!" Sesshoumaru's thunderous voice blared through one ear and out the next.  
  
"Feh! I can take care of myself!" InuYasha tried to insist.  
  
"InuYasha, I don't think so. And in fact, I think its quite kind of Sesshoumaru to offer us his residence." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in concentration as she tried to come up with a solution for THIS.  
  
"Not my residence, the servants quarters." Sesshoumaru sniffed disdainfully as if the mere presence of InuYasha and 'his wench' had already ruined his day.  
  
Which technically he wanted it to, but for some odd reason it felt like watching comedic actors. Of course, he would never laugh out loud, but it did relieve some tension.  
  
"That would leave me and Sango free. I'm sure Sango and I could go sightseeing while you fix THIS problem." Miroku winked at Sango who promptly scowled back and hissed,  
  
"Iie! No way are you leaving me with this lecherous, womanizing, groping monk!"  
  
"Sango! I'm offen-" Miroku rubbed his sore cheek which had been slapped a total of 217 times now. Yes, he was counting! What? Is it wrong to have a fetish for being slapped by a beautiful woman? It was quite fulfilling actually to see her pretty glare and reddened cheeks. And being the blunt monk he is, he told her just that.  
  
Slap #218.  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips tried to curve upwards at the amusing scene before him. His self-control however would not allow it. He stared on, his face impassive as he waited for his HALF-brother and 'his wench' to make up their minds.  
  
"Well then, would you like to come with us?" Kagome inquired as she held InuYasha by his collar to prevent him from running off. What a bundle of energy!  
  
"Hai hai!" Sango bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically.  
  
"Iie. I do not have enough room," Sesshoumaru refused Sango's request.  
  
"I'm sure you have more than enough guest rooms, but of course, only a dishonourable youkai would put us in the most dingiest rooms he has to offer. Even to his own blood." Kagome smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru's insulted face.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is as trustworthy as the rising sun! Never disrespect my nobility!" he hissed and reined control over his emotions once more and fought off the urge to strangle his brother's wench before him.  
  
"Ah, so then we will be staying in your guest rooms dare I say?" Kagome laughed at her manipulative abilities. True, she never meant to play him, but his own arrogance caused her to scheme against him.  
  
"I don't want to stay at Sesshoumaru nii-chan's place!"InuYasha whined with the voice of an eight year old, which is quite ironic, as you will soon find out.  
  
"Then Sango can come as well?" Kagome ignored InuYasha and looked up hopefully at Sesshoumaru's perfect face.  
  
Wait, perfect?! Well, he was quite pretty in a masculine way. Oh no, she just complimented Sesshoumaru. Which meant she admired him. Oh God, things just got a hell lot more complicated. She fought off the oncoming nausea and concentrated on the trouble at hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru crushed that hopeful face of hers with his next answer, which was quite simply,  
  
"Iie,"  
  
"Why?!" two females wailed with pitiful voices in unison.  
  
"I honoured one of your requests and now you must honour one of mine." He explained in a don't-even-try-because-there-is-no-way-in-hell-you-can- change-my-mind sort of tone.  
  
"Kagome, you must fix THIS soon!" Sango whimpered fearfully and embraced her best friend in a giant hug.  
  
"I'll try. It won't be so bad. And if Miroku does anything you can always put him in a coma!" Kagome joked trying to lighten the dampened mood.  
  
"Why would I want to put him in the middle of a sentence?" Sango asked in a confused fashion.  
  
"Oh, its one of those new terms. Nevermind." Kagome giggled.  
  
"We must be heading off now if we are to arrive at my castle before dusk." Sesshoumaru grunted impatiently.  
  
"Hai. InuYasha." Kagome looked down to see InuYasha's red haori in her hand before realizing that InuYasha had run off.  
  
"INUYASHA!" she panicked and gripped his haori until her knuckles turned whiter than snow.  
  
"I can smell him. He is not far." Sesshoumaru eyed the miko up and down. Why she feared so badly for his little HALF-brother was beyond him, but in any case, they had to find his HALF-brother so off he went using his super human speed.  
  
It took exactly 3 seconds to go off and bring the little brat back. Of course, it wasn't without much struggling and kicking and yelping and bickering and dodging and punching and lots of general noise making that InuYasha was brought back.  
  
After they fix THIS, he swore never to look for InuYasha again.  
  
He, being the perfect gentleman he was (cough cough), threw Kagome and InuYasha onto Ah Un, had Jaken manoeuvre the dragon back to his castle and started to race back on his own.  
  
"You could've at least helped me up!" Kagome shrieked as she landed on her stomach on the saddle.  
  
"Feh! If you weren't so weak you wouldn't have needed his help." InuYasha grumped.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome fumed angrily. Being told off by a kid was quite abusive to say the least.  
  
"And when can you fix me?!" InuYasha complained quite dissatisfied.  
  
"Just shut up!" she pulled a pair of earplugs from her bottomless knapsack and proceeded to ignore the wailing hanyou behind her.  
  
"But Kagomeeeeeeeeee!!" he protested violently, almost to the point of ripping her plugs off.  
  
Meanwhile, the miko just sat there and concentrated on other things. Unfortunately, the only 'other things' she could think of was Sesshoumaru.  
  
White, silverish hair.  
  
Piercing golden eyes  
  
Creamy white skin  
  
Perfect face  
  
Sexy stripes  
  
Sharpened claws.  
  
SHARPENED CLAWS!  
  
Kagome gasped as InuYasha brandished his claws and threatened to kill her if she didn't listen to him.  
  
She mutely removed them only to be subjected to much more moaning and whining and grumbling and complaining and to put it nicely, annoying noises.  
  
There was absolutely no way to get InuYasha's irritating noise out of her head so she just sat back and tried to tune out his exasperating voice.  
  
Tall lean body  
  
Cute crescent moon  
  
A freaking Lord!  
  
Fancy traditional outfit  
  
Totally rich  
  
She shuddered as she realized she was thinking about HIM again. Goodness, why is it that all of a sudden, just because she had a good look of him now she can't get HIM out of her head?  
  
So deep in thought was she that she didn't realize Ah Un had landed before a magnificent castle.  
  
"Wench, do you plan on sleeping with my dragon in the stable?" just as she could almost picture him right in front of her, Sesshoumaru appeared.  
  
"Well, it just so happens I sprained my ankle and can't get down!" Kagome hated his taunting.  
  
With a dramatic heaving sigh, Sesshoumaru had her leaning on his side.  
  
"Can you walk?" it was more of an order than a question, but Kagome answered anyways.  
  
"No," she exhaled noisily but it slid into a gasp of surprise as Sesshoumaru picked her up beneath her knees.  
  
She squeaked and held on tight, and would've rolled her eyes if she hadn't just envisioned this a couple minutes ago on Ah Un. Shivering slightly, Sesshoumaru mistook it for coldness and draped his fur over her.  
  
A small blush crept up her cheeks and InuYasha was forgotten for the moment. Well, that moment ended pretty soon as InuYasha growled "menacingly" at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She can rest on me!" he tugged angrily at Sesshoumaru's robes.  
  
Strangely enough, if it were any other human woman, he would've dropped her already, but then he would lose her warmth and the way her body just moulded nicely into his was something he wanted to savour for just a moment longer. So he merely cast an annoyed glance at his annoying HALF- sibling.  
  
"She's mine and I won't let you take her from me!" he snarled and planted his feet stubbornly in front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome was again, elated that he had claimed her as his, but quite aggravated at his possessiveness. In order to keep this from escalating any higher she sacrificially jumped down from Sesshoumaru and leaned on InuYasha. Of course, she instantly missed the warmth the Lord provided, but said nothing as she hobbled along beside InuYasha who was substantially shorter than her.  
  
Sesshoumaru lead the way, ever so often sneaking glances back towards the innocent miko whose face was currently screwed up in pain.  
  
Wait a minute! He was the Lord of the house AND the Western Lands! HE shouldn't have to take orders from that little brat! He could do whatever he pleased and if he wanted to scoop that miko up in his arms again then he would do so! Except, that would seem quite odd and when did he let his heart rule his head? So he let it drop and decided that the sooner she got out of his sight the sooner he would let go of his fixation with her.  
  
"InuYasha, take a bath!"  
  
"Feh, NO!"  
  
"InuYasha!" her motherly tone gently reprimanded him.  
  
Ordinarily, InuYasha wouldn't be told when or where to take a bath, but this time it was different. For InuYasha was a 10 year old...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango! We're alone!" Miroku stated the overly obvious as he watched Sesshoumaru and Ah Un bearing Kagome and InuYasha fly off.  
  
"Unfortunately." The poor taijiya grumbled under her breath and groaned.  
  
"Shall we help some poor damsel in distress or shall we go and do other 'things'" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand before she could slap him again.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango struggled under Miroku's grasp for a bit before giving up and conceding that he was stronger than she.  
  
"Now, now. Sango, play nicely." The monk chuckled at her reddening face and let go.  
  
A deafening boom and a few harsh words later, the two started to walk mindlessly around. Or course, it wasn't so mindless anymore when the two of them got caught in a sudden downpour and just HAD to search for a cave.  
  
Fortunately for them, it was found quite quickly, but they were still soaked to the bone.  
  
"Bad weather, ne?" Miroku peeled off his outer AND inner robe, leaving his bare chest right in front of Sango. As always, his intentions were 'pure'.  
  
Sango swiftly averted her eyes and sat with her back facing the monk. No way in hell would she let him get the better of her! She wasn't innocent. She wasn't naïve. She KNEW what he was trying to do. In fact, if he started the rain she wouldn't be surprised.  
  
A cool draft blew in; making the hairs on her neck stand up, but what freaked her out the most was Miroku's low chuckle as she heard him stand up.  
  
"I've waited an eternity for this. To know that InuYasha or Kagome wouldn't interrupt." He knelt beside her and studied her face with a fascination that could only be rivalled by Naraku's with Kagome.  
  
Sango gulped noiselessly as she figured out what was to happen. Yet, her body stood frozen in place, unable to move, as she watched him place a hand on her cheek.  
  
Surprisingly, his hand was warm and felt herself unconsciously leaning into his touch.  
  
His face neared hers and his breath was hot against her cheek. A husky voice that sounded nothing like Miroku said and blew into her ear,  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I just cudn't get this idea out of my head and I don't really recall any other fic with InuYasha a chibi! He's so freaking adorable! I love the scene with the undead mother (=p or whatever she was) and they showed InuYasha as a little boy. CUTIE!  
  
Sesshoumaru: and what of I, Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
Don't worry, you're still my bishounen!  
  
Sess-kun: *smiles with satisfaction*  
  
When otaku(s) take Japanese romanji too far: That is the bishiest guy I've ever seen! (me when I first saw Sess-kun!^^;;)  
  
Flames are not tolerated, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM is greatly appreciated! 


	2. At his mercy

Chibi InuYasha  
  
A/N wow! Thanx guys for all the lovely reviews! First time to break 10 for first chappie! New record! Whoot! Sry for the late update but I've been busy this entire month! And I'm currently suffering from insomnia since I've pulled a cuple of all niters trying to get this up for ya guys! Thanx and reviews are most generously welcomed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Only if you come in with me!" for a ten year old boy he sure had a perverted mind!  
  
Kagome sweatdropped as she finally lost her patience and threw him in, fire rat cloak and all.  
  
"Hey!" InuYasha spluttered indignantly and floundered out of the hot spring.  
  
He tried to open the shoji screen, but it stuck as Kagome had it sealed tightly.  
  
"Kagomeeeeee!" he howled pathetically hoping to play her sympathies, but for his 'pains' he only received a gloating reply.  
  
"If you don't take a bath, then you aren't getting out!"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from afar and a smile nearly crept on his face, but was subdued when he realized what was happening. This wench had power. And power in his opinion was a good thing. So that made Kagome, I mean the wench something good.  
  
Oh dear, he'd just called her by her name. Not good at all. He jumped onto his balcony and stared up at the moon. The moon was the source of his powers. Though on a new moon he wouldn't turn human or hanyou, he felt his powers ebb away from him just the slightest bit. However it only happened to unmated youkai's. It was done as encouragement to find a mate faster.  
  
The older they went without finding a mate, the more power goes away. Being 150 years old and without a mate sucked, at least every new moon. He had briefly thought about mating for convenience, but no one suited him and all the other demonesses just wanted his power or money.  
  
"Are you done InuYasha?" he heard her call to a shoji screen.  
  
No reply came.  
  
"InuYasha?" came the tentative voice again.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"InuYasha?!" the voice was more frantic, worried.  
  
And not surprisingly, nothing came.  
  
"Oh my gosh InuYasha! Are you okay?!" he heard the shoji screen being slid back. A high-pitched shriek followed afterwards with the splashing of water.  
  
It wasn't hard to guess what happened, and he slowly made his way towards the hot springs.  
  
There stood a fuming, dripping wet Kagome and a hysterical HALF- brother.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! Serves *wheeze* you *cough* right!" InuYasha rolled around the floor laughing his guts out as Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"SIT! AND SIT! AND ANOTHER SIT ought to teach you a lesson. But for a person with your thick head, it might take a couple more SITS! And you can just SIT there 'til I get fed up SITting you!" she knelt down beside the 'sat' hanyou and smirked in satisfaction.  
  
As she went down on her knees, her ridiculously short skirt hiked up a bit and he found his eyes wandering to her smooth bare legs.  
  
O Kami-sama, he forced his eyes to look up, only to see that since her shirt was thin, wet and white, it became SEE-THROUGH. Oh no, he could clearly see a black contraption covering her breasts (darnnit!) and her taut white stomach.  
  
"Well, InuYasha, what do you have to say for yourself?" her sugary sweet voice revealed she was more than plain angry.  
  
"You got served!"  
  
"You know what?! I'm sick and tired of trying to put you in your place because your thick skull can never comprehend what I am saying! So I surrender!" Kagome threw her hands up and twirled around only to bump into Sesshoumaru. Needless to say, she landed on her butt, which was probably bruised by now.  
  
She stared up stupidly at Sesshoumaru whose eyes had wandered down to her chest and seemed to be making a home for itself there.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru?" her voice came out in a croak as she felt a very familiar color rise up her face.  
  
"Yes?" he drawled out as if talking to a child with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" she managed to squeak out before she lost her nerves.  
  
"Why did you step between my brother and I?" he answered her back with a question.  
  
"Why won't you answer my questions?" she challenged gaining more and more confidence by the second.  
  
"You're not answering mine either." He pointed out a loophole.  
  
"I'm not answering YOURS because you're not answering MINE." Kagome scrambled up and folded her hands over her chest. (aw man!)  
  
"And I'm not answering your questions because you're not answering mine." Lets play game called cat and mouse.  
  
"Well, then I suppose I'll never answer your questions." Kagome swallowed a nervous lump. Already, her mind was full and she'd nearly lost her comeback a second ago.  
  
"And your questions won't be answered either." Some liked to call it witty bantering; some liked to call it quarrelling; he preferred to call it a challenge.  
  
"Then why are standing around doing nothing? You're just wasting your time talking back to me." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief thinking she had won this round.  
  
Until his next words pierced her heart,  
  
"You're right, you ARE a waste of time." He smirked at her disheartened face.  
  
"And YOU'RE a waste of SPACE!" Kagome snarled back heatedly, normally, she'd just shrug it off, but somehow, Sesshoumaru provoked the worst (and best) in her.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed once, twice before having her pinned against a wall with his claws around her precious neck.  
  
"You were saying?" he whispered in her ear dangerously, his breath hot and tickling.  
  
Her mind struggled to comprehend what just happened. A small whimper escaped her lips, and she felt her heart speed up.  
  
"Let her go!" InuYasha slammed his body with all his force into Sesshoumaru.  
  
One minute she was up against a wall, the next minute she had fallen down on something soft and white. Oh great, she was on top of Sesshoumaru who was glaring up at her.  
  
She hastily stood up, her cheeks turning red once more.  
  
"InuYasha, when I get my hands on you, do you want to know what happens?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "I will first, disembowel you then force you to eat your own eyeballs. Secondly, I will scalp your head and dribble your stomach juices down your throat. When that is all done, I will rip your heart out with your own claws." The ending was so soft that Kagome couldn't even hear it and InuYasha could barely make out what he was saying.  
  
However, both understood the extremity of his fury and wisely backed away.  
  
"Dinner's served milord." Jaken's toady voice broke the tension in the room and Kagome was thankful for the distraction, as was Sesshoumaru. The miko had looked quite frightened, and for some reason, guiltiness had rose up, but he was not sure of what to say.  
  
The white haired lord walked (or more like glided) away without another word.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha followed timidly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And with that, he pulled away and stood up. His seat was opposite of hers in front of the fire.  
  
A full blown blush settled on Sango's face as she realized what Miroku had said. She looked up to see Miroku meditating in front of her (without his shirt on). Suddenly little things about Miroku became so much more well, big!  
  
He had 3 golden hoops on his right ear and 2 on his left. As well, his little ponytail seemed so much cuter than usual. Oh my, was this love? Could she be reciprocating Miroku's feelings?  
  
His low voice invaded his thoughts,  
  
"It is late. I suggest you get a goodnight's sleep."  
  
Sleep. Miroku. Ack! Out of the gutter! Out of the gutter! She scowled as thoughts she thought she would've never thought about before invaded her mind.(a/n yes I noe, very confusing.)  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow at the scowling Sango. Was it something he had said?  
  
Sango rested her head against the wall of the dimly lit cave and tried to go to sleep, but it was just so cold, and damp, and so very lonely...  
  
The monk saw her shiver and sensed her discomfort and being the perfect gentleman that he was (cough cough), he sat beside her.  
  
She tried to squirm away, but Miroku's voice held her where she was.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything! First you tell me you love me and now you're hugging me and- and I think I feel the same way," Sango burst out in a high-pitched panicky voice.  
  
"You do?" Miroku asked with astonishment.  
  
"I don't know." Sango muttered now embarrassed and having calmed down, took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's find out," he swept his lips across hers ever so slightly and pulled back watching her reaction.  
  
First she shuddered and had a look of pure ecstasy on her face.  
  
Second, that look changed to one of confusion.  
  
Third, she was starting to hyperventilate.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
"Can we do that again?" her breath was light and airy. Her cheeks tinged with the slightest hint of pink.  
  
"Of course," and dipped her down once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner was a tiresome affair. No one spoke and Kagome shrewdly kept her mouth shut, in case she set the angry Lord off again.  
  
"Kagome, I'm tired," InuYasha complained and rubbed his little bleary eyes.  
  
"Well then, its off to bed for you young man." She stood up before remembered, she didn't know where she was to sleep tonight.  
  
"Um, where-" she got in two words before she was interrupted by his ever cold voice.  
  
"Jaken, show them their rooms."  
  
"Hai, milord."  
  
"And make sure Rin's asleep."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Who's Rin?" Kagome questioned with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Go to sleep human." He completely ignored her question.  
  
"But-" the glare was enough to send her scurrying away.  
  
"InuYasha, this is your bedroom and yours, wench, is beside his." He had barely managed to finish his sentence before he was blown away by the paw of InuYasha.  
  
"Annoying little creature," he grunted and proceeded to pull her into his room.  
  
"Tell me a bedtime story," he pouted and scrambled beneath the sheets.  
  
"Okay, well, once upon a time-"  
  
"EWW! I hate those fairy tales!! Another one with youkais!!" InuYasha practically begged her.  
  
"Well, then, once there was a very lonely youkai who lived all by himself in a big big castle. He hardly ever came out and if he did it was only to protect his property. His father and mother had died and left him all alone. He was very cold and bitter towards the rest of the world." Without even knowing it, she had begun to describe Sesshoumaure.  
  
"It wasn't until one day, when he met his soul mate, that he began to come out of the shell that he had created for himself. It took a while, but finally, the demoness won him over and he realized that he had fallen in love. So they mated and lived together happily for the rest of their lives."  
  
It was stupid she knew, but since all her thoughts were on the current bishounen that had stolen her heart from right under her nose, she couldn't think of anything else. Besides, if it wasn't love then it was war, and Kagome, being the peaceful person that she was, didn't care much for war.  
  
"You say that mates live happily ever after. Why did my father abandon me and my okaa-san?" InuYasha whispered painfully, his little eyes starting to water.  
  
"Oh InuYasha. I'm so sorry." She gave the poor lost boy a hug.  
  
"I don't get it," he muttered and wiped away the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes, people make mistakes, and often, they don't even know how much its hurting other people. I'm sure you're father loved you very much." Kagome rubbed the little boy's back soothingly.  
  
"But if he loved me then why did he leave me?"  
  
"I don't know, and we may never know, but hopefully, when you find your mate, you won't leave her like your father did."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away from his spying. That story had hit quite close to home, though it wasn't exactly right. He DID smile more often, but it happened to be a miko and he didn't even know if she was his soul mate. Secretly in his heart, he wished she were. She was quite beautiful to look at and her maternal instincts were quite high. Her eyes radiated joy and announced her emotions to the world.  
  
He made sure 9 year old Rin had fallen asleep before making his way back to his room...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu no baka! Wake up!" a cute and giggling voice invaded his dream and he was instantly up. No one called him Inu no baka and got away with it!  
  
"I like Inu no baka's ears!" a little girl, barely younger than he was now grabbed his appendages from behind and proceeded to give him the best rubbing of a lifetime!  
  
An unexpected purr escaped and he scowled at the offender.  
  
"Ooh! Inu no baka's purr sounds good!"  
  
Blush spread across his cheeks. First she called him an idiot and now was complimenting him?! Who was it anyways?!  
  
He twisted his head only to come within centimetres of a little girl's face. With a small yelp, he scrambled back hastily.  
  
"Inu no baka doesn't like Rin?" she frowned and water started to prick at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"No! No, no, no. You just scared me!" somehow, he had a feeling this Rin was quite important to Sesshoumaru as she was wearing fine garbs and was allowed to wake him in such a rude manner. The future mate of Sesshoumaru perhaps?  
  
"Oh! Well, Rin is sorry and Sesshoumaru-sama says that its time to eat! Come on! Let's go!" she tugged and practically dragged InuYasha all the way to the dining hall.  
  
It seemed to be the beginning of a puppy love (literally) when InuYasha blushed from head to toe. She was cute and innocent. Much like Kagome actually, and her hyper energetic attitude had him semi-smiling as he allowed himself to be pulled to the dining hall.  
  
"Rin, I'm sure InuYasha isn't too keen on you hauling him like so." The great lord gently reprimanded his charge.  
  
"Gomen ne, Inu no baka. Rin is very sorry." She instantly backed away from him and took her spot at the table.  
  
"So, you're Rin. I'm Kagome." She smiled fondly at the brightly smiling girl wondering if she even knew what she had called InuYasha.  
  
"Dou itamitashimate. Hontou." InuYasha mumbled missing the feel of her petite fingers clasped around his wrist. In fact, he didn't even mind her calling him an idiot anymore; it felt like an endearment now.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled softly under his breath, realizing how Rin had affected InuYasha. Kagome just blinked in surprise. It was quite a shock to her. So he was over her? Just like that? She couldn't help but feel oddly disappointed. She had recently told herself that InuYasha wasn't worth it anymore, but still, to see him move on so quickly was quite unexpected.  
  
She quickly excused herself, unaware of the Lord's gaze trailing her every move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, um, that wuz that and I had wanted to leave a cliffy, but I felt kind! So plz review and constructive criticism is welcome! In fact, I wud prefer if u constructively criticized me! Cya soon!  
  
-Tenma Koneko  
  
Ps. I ordinarily wud do reviewer replies, but I had to get this out ASAP so gomen ne! *bows* 


	3. Spring is in the Air!

**Chibi InuYasha   
**  
A/N The story lives! O.O I'm so happy! Lol, here's what happened last time:  
  
"Sesshoumaru chuckled softly under his breath, realizing how Rin had affected InuYasha. Kagome just blinked in surprise. It was quite a shock to her. So he was over her? Just like that? She couldn't help but feel oddly disappointed. She had recently told herself that InuYasha wasn't worth it anymore, but still, to see him move on so quickly was quite unexpected.  
  
She quickly excused herself, unaware of the Lord's gaze trailing her every move."

* * *

Was it so hard to believe that InuYasha had already moved on? Why did she have to dwell on the past for so long? Well, she was free now, but it was hard to believe. She would certainly miss him...  
  
Wait, why was she thinking like this? InuYasha wouldn't leave her now. Not when they still had to find the Shikon no Tama. Not when Naraku was still living. Not when Kikyou was still a dead clay pot. Speaking of Kikyo, she wondered what InuYasha's ex would say about this.  
  
If InuYasha liked Rin then would he still defend her against Kouga? Only God knew how much she depended on him to keep her safe. Kouga was sweet and all, but would he be above raping her to make her his? After all, he wanted power and that was what she was.  
  
The temperature seemed to slide down a couple degrees. Wrapping a blanket around her, her sixth sense sharpened a bit and she got a familiar tingle and tug in her spine. Worried eyes scanned the room and tried to locate the source. Her fear almost led her to call InuYasha, however, at his chibified form, would not help much as the Tetsusaiga was much too heavy for him to wield.  
  
It was coming, closer, closer. She scrambled across the room to reach her bows and just as she touched them, the door ominously opened. An arrow was quickly notched, strung and let go and the blast of purified energy skimmed over the person's or rather youkai's head.  
  
"Watch it Kag- WENCH!" Sesshoumaru frowned at the slight part in his hair when the arrow narrowly missed his forehead. 'O crap, I nearly called her by her first name!' his mind was slightly panicked, but as always, he radiated fiery calmness.  
  
Again the jewel tugged at her bringing her back to what was important. She could see it know, his right claw had encircled the shard and now it was calling, pulsing for her.  
  
She notched another arrow, much to the curiosity of Western Lord. Did she think that her pathetic miko arrows could defeat him? Him who slew a thousand demons while at war? Him who attacked and plundered villages many times larger than his castle? Him who single-handedly defeated Jujistu who plagued his father's lands for a century? Him who was getting quite aroused at the site of her mused hair and sweat shone face? Uh oh.  
  
"Hand over the Shikon shard or I'll purify you to America." She stupidly ordered before realizing that America wasn't found yet.  
  
"Ameryka?" he used a condescending tone that one would use to talk to a child.  
  
"Just give it to me." She felt her power drain somewhat into the arrow, making it flash bright pink.  
  
"And if I said no?" his muscles tensed in preparation for battle.  
  
"Then I would have to purify you." she said it as if he should've known.  
  
"Let's see you try!" Sesshoumaru lunged at her, but swiftly pivoted away as the arrow came rushing at him again.  
  
Another arrow notched and released; another dodge and swivel.  
  
No matter how fast he jumped or ran, arrow after arrow flew straight at him.  
  
'Surely she will run out of arrows soon. Then she will regret she ever started a fight with me.'  
  
Her vision grew blurry and her movements slowed, now was the opportune time.

* * *

"Stop, Miroku, please!"  
  
"And if I don't want to?"  
  
"Agh! It burns!"  
  
"Don't worry, just relax. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
"It's not like I haven't done this before."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down, Sango, if you're tense, it'll make it more painful."  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't have told me... that."  
  
"Sorry, love."  
  
"Mm hmm. Sure. Just take it out soon!"  
  
"I'm trying, but its um, kind of stuck."  
  
"You're not telling me this."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Take it out! Take it out! I'm going to die 'cause of this... thing in me and you're laughing at me?!"  
  
"This is simply too hilarious to put into words my dear Sango."  
  
"MIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOKUUUUUUUUU!!" the taijiya wailed despairingly.  
  
"Okay okay. Just loosen up. Here goes nothing." Grunt.  
  
"Ack, I can feel it wiggling."  
  
"Uh huh. Shh, I got to concentrate." His eyebrows nearly became one from the furrowing.  
  
"Quick!"  
  
"You're getting blood all over me."  
  
"Oh, so was that what that red sticky liquid was?" she couldn't help but lace her answer with sarcasm.  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Maybe you should, you know, twist it a bit."  
  
"It won't budge anymore."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Yes, actually. Tada!"  
  
"Aaaah! I don't want to SEE it!" the exterminator quickly shielded her eyes.  
  
"Well, let's clean you up in the river."  
  
"Haven't you had enough water for a day? I mean we spent the entire morning there!"  
  
"Buddha says: Don't approach me until you are clean."  
  
"The only one dirty is you Miroku."  
  
"So true."  
  
"And you even admit it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you have no decency?"  
  
"Yes, and that is why I am putting my outer haori back on. I suggest you do the same."  
  
"If only to keep you from seeing more."  
  
"Ah you grieve me Sango."  
  
"Only to spite you."  
  
"Your indifference has pierced my heart. Shall we get going?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"By the way, I believe we should stop by Kaede's to ask about bandages for IT."  
  
"I suppose we should, but it doesn't hurt so much."  
  
"Nevertheless, IT should be looked over."  
  
"It's not my first time either though."  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
"You shouldn't be."  
  
"Which is why I'm not,"  
  
"Then why are we having this conversation?"  
  
"Because you started it,"  
  
"..."  
  
Silence for a couple minutes.  
  
"There's the river,"  
  
"Yep, don't peek now,"  
  
"Why? I've already seen-" after a deafening boom which caused the bird population to squawk angrily into the air, Sango entered the water in peace.  
  
On her way out, she couldn't help but plant her foot directly on Miroku's chest.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Many things,"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Your perverseness, you inability to keep your hands to yourself, your indecent ways-"  
  
"Okay, I get the point."  
  
"Next time could you be a little more gentle?"  
  
"Ah, here's Kaede's hut, let's get me some bandages."  
  
"You're avoiding my question."  
  
"And so if I am? Kaede-baba! Sango's been hurt in a battle against a youkai and needs your expertise in medical herbs to make her feel better." Cough cough, no really that was what happened. Did our conversation make you think otherwise? Oops... forgive my ahem sick mind if I happened to mislead you.  
  
"What happened to ye, child?" the old hag (I mean miko) addressed my Sango.  
  
"We were attacked my a humanoid neko youkai. It sunk one of its claws into my stomach and it became stuck. Miroku took it out, but its still leaking a bit of blood. Could you possibly give me any cloth or bandages?"  
  
"Of course, child. Now monk, shoo!"  
  
The nerve of the woman, kicking me out of the hut like that! Did she think I would peek? If she did, then well, she was partially right, I mean, can't I have just a little one? A woman's job was to please a man, right?

* * *

Ever so slowly, his claw reached for her weak point, her one thing that could cause death within seconds, her jugular vein. It stood out on her neck, so enticing, so there.  
  
Her frightened face made a wonderful picture for his twisted mind and he began to want her more with every pump of his frozen heart.  
  
The sheer terror he evoked from her was enough to send anyone into shock, but she held onto her sanity a little longer. With a terrified shriek, she managed, barely, to roll away from his deadly claws.  
  
"Come here, bitch," he snarled and swiped at her again. Her shriek brought his senses to new heights and he found he wanted very much to hear it again.  
  
This time around, luck deserted her and she found herself flying out of the balcony window.  
  
His eyes widened a fraction with the realization that she was going to fall to her death if not caught.  
  
'I'm dead,' the startling truth dawned on her and she laughed with the irony of it. Not tortured by the psychotic Naraku. Not pierced with the arrow of the dead miko. Not even by a youkai who wanted her shards. It was Sesshoumaru; the man, or rather youkai, who had stolen her heart.  
  
Her train of thoughts tipped on its side when the engine came in contact with something soft.  
  
Cerulean orbs looked up to see two golden suns, each with differing emotions flashing like a camera.  
  
His landing jolted both of them out of their reverie.  
  
"Why did you save me?" it was so soft, almost inaudible, to the demon Lord's ears.

* * *

"Does Inu no baka want to play with Rin?" the girl's eyes sparkled with excitement of a playmate finally her age! No more entertaining herself! No more having only Jaken to amuse her! Yay!  
  
Amazed at the energy the little bundle packed, he could only say,  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Does Inu no baka want to catch butterflies?"  
  
He wrinkled his nose,  
  
"That's such a GIRLY game."  
  
"Rin wants to catch fish!"  
  
"Okay." Eager to impress, but even more eager to have fun, InuYasha followed Rin deep into the woods, with Jaken toddling behind.  
  
"You can't catch fish! What if you fall in?! Lord Sesshoumaru would surely have my head!"  
  
"Feh, you worry too much old toad." InuYasha bounded after his newfound companion.  
  
"Inu no baka is too long. Can I call you Inu-kun?" her scintillating eyes captured his and for a second his heart froze at the close nickname.  
  
"Um, okay," how she seized his attention so raptly boggled his mind.  
  
"Come!"  
  
He doggedly followed her every order and watched, fascinated, as she attempted to lure the fish with the tiny green leaf and to his surprise, it was working!  
  
The fishes, however, were slippery and she was unable to grasp any of them.  
  
"Inu-kun! It won't stay with me!" her pouty look instantly stirred him into action.  
  
Quick as a flash, he had speared two fishes and proudly presented them to her.  
  
"Inu-kun..." yep, she was going to love him forever, "I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?! I WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH THEM!" at this, the girl burst into tears and tried to run away.  
  
"Rin-chan! Don't run away! I'm really sorry!" he raced after her.  
  
A small rock lay just ahead of her, with her tears blurring her vision, she tripped into the river by a splash.  
  
"RIN!" he dove in after her and pulled her to the shore.  
  
Her lips were turning blue and her breathing well, wasn't breathing.  
  
In a situation like this, there was only one thing to do! CPR!  
  
Bending down, nervously, he pushed aside his fears for a moment before connecting their lips.  
  
Not a second after he'd bent down, a spluttering cough and a face full of water sent InuYasha reeling back up.  
  
"Was Inu-kun trying to kiss Rin?" her innocent question turned him tomato red, so that his face matched his outer haori.  
  
"Ah, no, you were um, you know, not breathing, and so, like I, um, was going to, you see-"  
  
Without warning, Rin had tackled him to the ground and had pressed her lips against his.  
  
Surprised like hell, he didn't fight it, but was sorely missing her petal lips when she pulled away.  
  
"Inu-kun kissed Rin so Inu-kun likes Rin right? Because, Rin's parents liked each other and Rin's parents kissed all the time!" Wait, so then she liked him now? Confusing thoughts swirled around his head, but he managed to nod his head.  
  
"Rin! Get off the filthy hanyou! Lord Sesshoumaru must be worrying by now! Come!" Jaken's squawking broke the gaze the two had held and Rin, for the first time, seemed to blush.  
  
"Inu-kun is not dirty! Jaken is much more filthy. Jaken is always bumpy and rough. Inu-kun is soft and clean." Rin glared down at the growth stunted toad.  
  
"You will catch a cold with your wet clothes! We must change them as soon as possible. Ah Un!" Jaken blatantly ignored her insult knowing InuYasha could easily rip his head off his shoulders.  
  
Before long, they had landed at the castle and the retainer (a/n lol! It makes me think of the braces kind of retainer and weird images of a 'retainer' with Jaken's hat and staff pop in my head. Its weird...) quickly ushered Rin into the bath house, but not before Rin popped the question,  
  
"Will Inu-kun take a bath with Rin? Please!"

* * *

A/N hehe, sry for the late update and muchos gracious for all ur lovely reviews! Hehe, I'm becoming popular! -dances around with my head swelled the size of the US- Review please! Constructive criticism is preferred! Cya!  
  
-Tenma Kitsune 


	4. You're the one hurting

**Chibi InuYasha!!**

"Miroku! Behind you!" Sango screamed and attempted to destroy the hoard of youkai surrounding her.  
  
"Wha?" it was too late, with a sickening crack, the youkai rammed his claws through Miroku's gut and out the other side. He fell limply to the soft earth...  
  
Sango brushed aside all youkai reaching for her and instead concentrated on the fallen monk.  
  
"No, you can't go! NO! Stop bleeding! MIROKU!" Sango wailed her agony to the sky, the many youkai suddenly disappearing.  
  
"Sango?" Huh? What was happening? Steamy violet eyes stared down at her and a hand was on her breast.  
  
SMACK  
  
Slap #220  
  
"What are you doing here?" she mumbled avoiding his eyes.  
  
"You were having a nightmare. Presumably about me since you nearly woke up the entire village by shrieking my name. Not that I don't want to hear it again-"  
  
"Gomen nai." The candle illuminated Sango's cheeks and turned her pretty pink into a feral orange.  
  
Miroku smiled contentedly and rose up, certain that his precious one was okay.  
  
"Don't go. I mean, well, I'm scared." Looking closer, he could see she was still shivering slightly.  
  
"What? Is the big bad exterminator actually afraid?" Miroku mocked her jokingly.  
  
"Yes," downcast eyes rose to meet smirking violet orbs.  
  
"In that case, I shall not hesitate to help a woman in need." He slipped under the covers beside the exterminator who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable or I might send you outside." She warned him, her voice muffled slightly by the covers.  
  
Miroku just grinned, happy to be next to the love of his life in a BED. Oh boy, let's have some fun!

* * *

'Just why did I save her? Was it because she is dear to my brother? In any case, it means that I didn't want her to die. Why?' they locked gazes for a near eternity, blue and gold.  
  
He let her down gently and she smiled up at him.  
  
"How about giving me those Shikon shards now?"  
  
"Feh, what makes you think I'll give them up so easily?" Sesshoumaru held the shards up high.  
  
"This," Kagome concentrated just the tiniest bit of miko magic into her fist and lightly touched his stomach.  
  
The clothing melted off and some skin got singed.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a look of indifference as the burnt skin slowly faded back to white.  
  
"Wrong," he smirked at her cute pout. Wait, CUTE pout?  
  
She shrugged again,  
  
"You're the one hurting," she concentrated a smidge more and punched him half-heartedly. For some odd reason, she just couldn't bring herself to hurt him. It didn't matter that he'd tried to kill her just earlier or ever since she started hanging around InuYasha; hurting him was like hurting herself.  
  
Okay, THAT hurt like hell. He wince as she pierced through his epidermis and his muscles showed.  
  
Kagome cringed as she saw the damage she did, but man, did he ever have a LOT of muscles! Sexy muscles at that! Totally drool worthy. She blushed as she realized what she just thought.  
  
"Please, I don't want to hurt you." she looked up at, sincerity shining in her eyes.  
  
Why would she not want to hurt him? Wasn't he a demon, the sworn enemy of mikos and didn't he have what she wanted? If the roles were switched, she'd be dead long by now.  
  
Agh! He had been hypnotized! Manipulated! How else had he so willingly given her the shards?  
  
He angrily stalked away.  
  
Kagome giggled as she carefully fused the jewel together around her neck. Silly demon...

* * *

The first rays crept over the horizon, but much was still dark as Miroku awoke. Something pliable and soft was against his thighs. He looked down to find Sango curling up against him.  
  
Oh, that's right! Let's see, he could grope her or he could just stare at the lovely cleavage she had. Or, suddenly, his mind, once full of perverted thoughts went blank and the only thing he could think of was,  
  
'She doesn't deserve this.'  
  
He sighed and turned away, unsure of what to do. His heart said no, but his body said yes! The cursed arm of his was already reaching. He snatched it back.  
  
"Miroku? Mmm." She turned around and arched her back, spooning it into his chest.  
  
Cleavage  
  
Butt  
  
So tempting  
  
Can't touch!  
  
Nooo!  
  
He twisted his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder, willing himself to go back to sleep.  
  
"Sango?!" he panicked, he was in a foggy forest with nothing in sight.  
  
A twinkling laughter could be heard in the near distance and whirled around.  
  
There stood Sango. NAKED! IN THE NAME OF DEAR BUDDHA! He stared. She walked over swaying her seductive hips.  
  
He was sweating and averting his eyes. Even perverts have their limits you know! But found he couldn't resist and when he looked up she was right in front of him.  
  
Breasts  
  
Skin  
  
And all.  
  
Oh boy oh boy oh boy! Miroku blushed as she hugged him and nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Miroku. Do you know what I want?" her voice was sweeter than honey, sweeter than sugar and much more addicting than weed.  
  
"N-no." he stuttered becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute.  
  
"You," her delicate laugh sent his arousal soaring and he kissed her roughly by the lips unable to contain himself any longer.  
  
She didn't mind at all as she let him invade her senses and grasp her soul. He kissed her thoroughly with all his might and nearly threw her to the floor. Instead he let her down gently.  
  
Giggles and moans sounded loud and clear as Sango grabbed him once, twice and slyly brushed her thighs against his hardness.  
  
"Sango, my dear Sango!" Miroku gasped and cummed. Waking up in a cold sweat, he looked down to see Sango scowling up at him.  
  
Still breathless from cuming, he cocked an eyebrow and she pointed to the futon.  
  
His wetness from his wet dream was staining her bed. He blushed a billion shades of red as Sango stalked out.  
  
Oh crap... he hadn't meant to dream about his koishii! Could he help it if she ensnared his mind 24/7? No! This was all Sango's fault! Yes, it was all innocent, cute, sexy, sweet Sango's fault!!

* * *

Stupid idiotic mindless flirting wench! Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Western Lands, was having GIRL PROBLEMS! That's right, laugh at him and die! He grunted as he attacked yet another hapless training dummy and shredded it to pieces.  
  
203 dummies down and NO MORE TO GO?! Okay, think, what is a stress reliever? Fighting InuYasha! He smirked evilly and headed in the direction of his half-brother, passing by the hot springs only to hear,  
  
"Will Inu-kun take a bath with Rin? Please?"  
  
The very thought of his filthy hanyou brother taking a bath with his innocent Rin (a/n its fatherly love) sent him into a fit of rage and he burst through the door, scaring InuYasha! He yelped before stumbling backwards into Rin and together they fell into the spring!  
  
"Yay! Inu-kun is taking a bath with Rin!" Rin giggled as she waded through the water to the edge.  
  
"Will Sesshoumaru join Rin and Inu-kun in the bath?" she looked up imploringly at her father.  
  
"Er, yadda." He backed out slowly and closed the door.  
  
Rin looked genuinely happy and he knew his brother would be too modest to try anything. Besides, InuYasha was terrified of Rin, that he knew and was about to exploit it to the farthest point. After all, if InuYasha was not entertainment, then what was he?  
  
Kagome was wandering around Sesshoumaru's castle, bored since she couldn't find InuYasha and Sesshoumaru was no where in sight. She sat down on some stone steps, but looked up as a shadow fell over her.  
  
"You are the human wench that interests my Lord so are you not? Such indecent clothing..." General Tsumi murmured the last part.  
  
"What do you mean by interests my Lord so? Kagome stood up not liking the way the youkai towered over her.  
  
"And my I ask, who might you be?" she pressed her lips in a thin line, as well hating the permanent sneer on his lips.  
  
"General Tsumi and you know what I mean. He is constantly thinking of you and that is making him weak, I cannot afford to have a weak leader. I do not care if his baby brother has been cursed, you and that brat will be out of here by tomorrow dawn, do you hear me?" his breath was foul smelling and Kagome instinctively backed away into something soft.  
  
The look of General Tsumi's had changed from one of cold confidence to burning meekness.  
  
"My Lord." He bowed low and hesitantly back away.  
  
"So you think me weak, do you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes had turned to slits and his body conveyed freezing anger.  
  
He pushed her behind him and whispered,  
  
"Cover your eyes." Just as she turned around, a loud shriek of death pierced her heart and she turned around curiously, but was blocked by Sesshoumaru's body.  
  
"It is not a sight fit for a lady to see." She nearly melted at his voice and obediently walked away from it.  
  
What she didn't expect was that Sesshoumaru followed her like a lost puppy, literally! She came across a large shoji screen and stared at it for the moment. The complexity of the designs and the material used indicated the person using this room was very important and of high rank.  
  
"My room." He told her emotionlessly.  
  
"It's very pretty." She gushed in awe at the beautifully decorated screen.  
  
"Thank you." he replied back politely, pride swelling up in his chest at her compliment. Why he didn't know, but it felt good, so he let it be.  
  
She continued down the hall, with each step, her heart beating faster. Why was he spending time with her? Could it be he really was interested in her like that General said? Her heart dared not to dream anymore for fear of heartbreak.  
  
Her curiosity and silent wonder at his many magnificent collections of things was quite the entertainment. Screw InuYasha, this was MUCH better. Her swaying hips mesmerized his eyes and soft voice captured his ears.  
  
She came upon a garden and in the bright sunlight, she seemed much more vivacious. She smoothed out the kimono she had found in her bedroom this morning and worn. It was forest green, and had silver intricate patterns all over. Quite pretty if she could say so herself.  
  
A cheerful bird chirped its melody and the sweet sound reached both their ears. Their stark difference in personality was revealed as Sesshoumaru frowned. Annoying little creature... was his thought. It was quite the opposite of Kagome's, 'Cute!'. She continued to wander about, stopping at a small fishpond. The shimmering fish captivated her attention and she swirled her finger in the water a few times.  
  
Sesshoumaru knelt beside her and raised an eyebrow. They were fish... how entertaining could they be? And besides, she had better watch herself since one of those fish were-  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Carnivorous...  
  
Kagome sighed in annoyance as she shook the fish off her finger and lifted her red and swelling digit out of the water.  
  
"Stupid fish..." she grumbled as she sucked on her finger to make the pain go away.  
  
Suddenly, a larger, more masculine hand had encased hers and had brought it to his mouth. She stared as he gently sucked on it a few times, the pain immediately lessening and being replaced by a new sensual sensation, one that she nearly shivered at. She blushed as he let go and smirked,  
  
"Better?"  
  
"H-hai." She murmured and withdrew her hand, the earlier sensation slowly dying away.  
  
He held out the crook of his arm, and Kagome, unsure of what to do, simply hooked her arm within his. Why he was this way, she couldn't care less after all she was with the guy/ youkai of her dreams and just standing beside him nearly made her dizzy.  
  
Could she be attracted to him as well? She was certainly acting it. Well, that was one question, but the real question was, was HE attracted to HER? What did he think of her? She was cute, funny, and vulnerable. If he thought this way of her, did that mean he liked her?  
  
Shaking his thoughts aside he looked down at the woman to his side. Her rosy hued cheeks sparkled with mischief and her full, slightly upturned lips were just begging to be caressed, but he held onto his self-control and settled for sporadic peeks.  
  
Suddenly, a fierce wind blew up and little droplets of water dripped upon them. It was raining. With a small moan from Kagome, she immediately sought shelter, but shelter found her when Sesshoumaru pulled her under a canopy.  
  
"I guess we're stuck here until it stops, huh." Kagome combed her fingers twice in her hair before giving up and taking a seat on a bench.  
  
"So it may seem," he replied back in that same low voice he used when asking her if she was better.  
  
Kagome felt the blood rise in her cheeks before she calmed slightly and leaned against the back. Listening quietly to the raindrops hit the roof she contemplated on many things. First of all, there was this stupid growing infatuation of the dumb demon lord and then came InuYasha's chibi form.  
  
Oh what shall I do?! Kagome rested her chin on her palm and blew a stray strand of hair out of the way. She was burning with the need to know how the sexy demon lord felt. Did she just think sexy? Yeah, she just thought sexy, oh man! This was deeper than she thought, I mean she had never thought of InuYasha as sexy, so this must mean she, well, lets not go there.  
  
Anyways, so what could be done about InuYasha? Perhaps Sesshoumaru could be kind enough to lend her his library. Lady Kaede! Why hadn't she thought of the old priestess before?! She sat up straighter and grinned. Their problems would be solved and they could be out of here! Also meaning she could forget about the taiyoukai and concentrate on the rest of the jewel because this little obsession was becoming too much.  
  
What had her so worked up and chipper? What was there to smile about in this dratted weather?  
  
However, InuYasha was still small and leaving the castle meant risk of attack by stronger youkai, so she decided to reap Sesshoumaru's library first.  
  
Lost in her brilliant scheming, she hadn't recognized that the rain had receded, leaving behind a few dreary storm clouds and a bit of sunshine.  
  
"Do you wish to stay here forever, miko?" Sesshoumaru purposely interrupted her thoughts to see that so called "cute pout" again.  
  
"May I use your library?" she politely asked ignoring his earlier remark.  
  
"Feel free." He headed towards his castle.  
  
"Wait for me!" Kagome tugged on her kimono and tried to match strides with Sesshoumaru who was undoubtedly faster and taller than her.  
  
"Why should I?" his lips almost bent upwards at the sure argument that was about to erupt.  
  
"Because I don't know the way." Kagome increased her pace trailing behind the lord, huffing.  
  
"Then find the way." He replied back dryly at her indignant snort.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you be as so kind to show me the way to the library?" Kagome curtsied for show.  
  
"No," it was a simple two-lettered, one-syllable word that provoked her ire so easily.  
  
"And why not, may I ask?" Kagome had to jog to stay by Sesshoumaru's side. She was sure he was purposely walking faster to aggravate her.  
  
"I do not wish to," he sniffed and turned up his nose and the snobbiest fashion he could.  
  
"You are a selfish brat and I hope you rot and die in hell." Kagome pointed her finger angrily and stalked off.  
  
"I was conceived in hell, foolish woman." He smirked and grabbed her wrist, "And we are not finished yet," he pulled her close to him and whispered lowly.  
  
"Oh yes we are! Good day Lord Sesshoumaru," right now, all Kagome could think of was the selfishness of Sesshoumaru and she spit out his name like he was scum. Tugging her wrist free from his grip she stormed off.  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru was shocked. No, he was more than shocked. How dare that impudent wench turn her back on him, Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Western Lands?! And to walk off without his consent! Punishment was in place! Lord Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly, for once letting his emotions show. Oh yes, he was going to have much much fun punishing her!

* * *

A/N I found a few mistakes and uploaded it again. They wre mostly grammatical and punctual so i didn't change nethng about the story. anyways, a reader pointed out that Kouga wud never harm Kagome and we know that and Kouga knows that but does Kagome know that? I am writing from her perspective and i'm thinking how she would think. =P confusing ain't it? well, tell me what u think =D bye!

-Tenma Kitsune


	5. I GOTTA GO!

**Chibi InuYasha**

A HUGE GOMEN to all you patient readers!! I noe this is short so expect the next one out in two weeks or less, i PROMISE this time . i loved every single review and wish i cud respond, but i figured u guys wud want this more. thanx for ur patience!! =)

* * *

"Inu-kun! My kimono is stuck!" Rin whimpered and tugged at the strong bowtie holding her kimono in place.

"Well, er, good luck getting out of it!" InuYasha kept everything up his nose under water.

"Can Inu-kun help Rin?" she yanked harder, but to no avail.

"Um," InuYasha hesitated going near her since he was already blushing 10 different shades of red.

"Onegai!" she looked at him with such huge brown PUPPY eyes that he gave in and approached her slowly. With a quick flick of his wrist, the kimono fell off, luckily, she still had her yukata on.

"Arigatou!" she hugged him so hard that he thought time had stopped and had to resist the urge to push her away.

In fact, she was hugging him so hard that he was turning other interesting shades of colors besides red. Lets see, there was purplish and bluish with a tinge of orange and yellow. Come to think of it, he usually wasn't this tint. Maybe Rin had better let go. So she did.

Fresh air!

Breath in!

Breath out!

InuYasha gulped in the heavenly air and sat down. Rin took a seat beside him and giggled looking at his hyperventilating state.

"Does Inu-kun need to use the chamber pot? Because when Jaken has to go potty, Jaken starts to do a dance and breathe loudly, but Sesshoumaru-sama won't let Jaken because Jaken has to watch me! And then Jaken turns red and Jaken's yellow eyes narrow! Jaken is so funny sometimes!" she laughed and clapped her hands with glee.

"Um, no." InuYasha blushed. Too much information!

"Yes! Inu-kun does need to use the potty! Inu-kun looks just like Jaken!" she jumped out of the water, bringing back the pot and setting it in front of InuYasha.

"Go potty!" she pointed at the pot and demanded.

"But I don't-"

"InuYasha go potty!"

"But-"

"Don't question Rin!" she placed her hands on her hips and pointed again viciously to the innocent chamber pot which seemed to be laughing at the poor hanyou and his ridiculous predicament.

"You're here though!" he blurted out before she could retort again.

"Is Inu-kun tired of Rin?" uh oh! Those eyes and tears! InuYasha could only look once before gently explaining.

"It's not 'right' for a girl to watch a guy 'go potty'"

"Then Rin will not watch Inu-kun go potty," she turned her back, but pointed defiantly to the angelic potty just sitting there.

InuYasha quickly poured some water into the chamber pot and announced,

"I'm done!"

Rin turned her head and giggled as she looked at what was inside the pot.

InuYasha turned 37 shades of red and 3 shades of orange as he stood there rigidly embarrassed.

"Why is Inu-kun's pee white?"

"B-b-b-because, um, well...-" he was rudely cut off.

"Rin's pee is yellow, is it because Inu-kun is a demon?" she looked up oh-so-innocently and blinked.

"No, I er, well, see here-"

"Hanyou and human! Are you done yet?!" Jaken squawked and banged impatiently on the door.

"Yes, Jaken!"

InuYasha covered his eyes as maids came in and dried off the young mistress and helped her don her kimono. InuYasha came out, fire rat cloak soaked and all. He spit out some spring water before putting on a new kimono his brother had given him. It stayed true to his original outfit, as it was red with white snakes all over it. He walked out and encountered a fuming Kagome who was currently headed off to nowhere really, since she couldn't find the library.

Upon seeing the hanyou, her face brightened and she called to him,

"InuYasha! Where's the library? You must've lived here before so you should know right?" she grinned cheerfully at the frightened dog.

"I don't know. I never went to the library. I always had my lessons in the common room." InuYasha sweatdropped as her face fell.

"Well, unless you want to stay the way you are, I suggest you find it for me." She glared down at the meek hanyou who technically could overpower her, but the way she was looking at him just somehow got him moving quite quickly, trying to sniff out the library.

When they passed it for the fifth time, Sesshoumaru opened the door and sighed.

"Woman, have no sense to open any doors? Or to ask the slaves? I am tired of you continually walking past and I cannot stand your heavy footsteps. You make enough noise to wake the dead." He walked back into the library; Kagome assumed it was to finish whatever he had been doing before.

"Why that stupid, arrogant, prick! I should just purify his ass right there and then!" she seethed angrily and burned holes in the door.

InuYasha wisely back away from the livid woman and ran away.

She calmed down slightly and stepped in, immediately, she felt crammed and surrounded as the books glared menacingly down at her. Okay, where to start. Looking dumbfounded she picked up a random book and read the title.

'A How To Book.' Looking slightly interested even though it had absolutely nothing to do with InuYasha and his present form, she opened to the middle and there smack dab in the center was a hentai picture.

Covering her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened erupt, she dropped the book, but hastily picked it back up and turned several pages back.

'How to Catch a Kappa.' She stared blankly at the pretty much useless book.

'How to Throw a Ball' gave her another confused stare.

'How to give a Massage.' Gee that really was going to help her.

"Having trouble?" a breath tickled her ear and she gasped as he grabbed her right hip to keep her from moving.

"N-no, I'm fine." She replied shakily and hurriedly replaced the book.

"You're shivering," once again he nearly rendered her mind useless as she laid a hot hand on his cold one at his hip.

"S-so?" she shuddered involuntarily as he blew into her ear.

"Is it, could it be, that you are afraid of me?" he chuckled as she muffled a moan.

"Wha?" she hadn't heard a thing, only felt his breath on her neck and ear, his hand squeezing her hips and his other hand slowly snaking around her waist.

He clucked disapprovingly and laid his head on her shoulder,

"You should listen to people when they are talking to you. Were manners never taught in your country?" This was good punishment indeed! Very _pleasurable._

"Yes, they were, and in my country we usually reciprocate the actions." She smirked inwardly and slipped both arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

Surprised by her sudden boldness, he found himself helpless as she lightly brushed her lips against his collarbone.

He could hardly keep the purr in and found himself hugging her tighter, pressing her pliable body into his.

She felt more rather than heard the rumble in his throat and took that as a sign of encouragement. Emboldened and now, in charge, she kissed from his collarbone upwards to his neck and was astonished herself when he cupped her face and crushed his lips to her.

Now, she knew a thing or two about kissing, contrary to what everyone thought, she had kissed a couple times, and one of them had been Hojo. Numbly staying for a second, she responded as he dragged his fingers through her hair and gripped her hips closer to him.

That girl was a damn good kisser and he wouldn't have missed this for the world. Wanting more of her taste, he nipped at her lower lip, practically begging her to open up for him. He growled as she giggled and pressed her lips firmly together.

The giggle turned into a moan as she felt him dig his nails into the skin around her waist. Gasping and suddenly feeling horrible for actually wanting the demon lord, she broke the kiss and ran away to the gardens, since she couldn't find her room.

Suddenly bewildered and shocked that she wasn't there anymore, he felt a pang of guilt. Was he really that horrible of a kisser? Touching his lips, he couldn't deny it that he wanted her. That kiss showed him that much, but now he was confused. Did she or did she not want him too? And how could she just leave him hanging like that?! That little vixen was going to pay, and when she did, he expected the payment to be _satisfying._

* * *

"Sango"

Silence

"Sango"

No reply

"SANGO!"

Not a word uttered.

"Sango, Gomen nasai!" he bowed before her in a very unmanly way before she kicked his side and continued walking around for no apparent reason.

"Gomen nasai my dear sweet Sango! Do not leave me!" he hugged her from behind and buried his head into her sweet smelling robes.

"Tell me why I should not leave you. You tell me you love me, but then I wake up and find out you've been having wet dreams! How can I trust you when you say it's about me?" Sango glared down condescendingly at the houshi.

Miroku sighed and got up,

"If it wasn't about you, then why would I do this?" he dipped her down low for a kiss and grinned hen she responded with little mewling sounds, almost begging for more.

He pulled away, and looked softly down at her face. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy and her lips her still slightly parted.

"Miroku?" she murmured.

"Yes, my sweet?" he hugged her close, wishing he never had to let her go.

"I still hate you, but I forgive you," Sango smiled tiredly, old age wrinkles seemingly forming around her face, years of worry and fear taking their toll.

"But, there's nothing to forgive! I think it's perfectly fine to dream of one's love in such a manner." He protested.

Sango sighed, she loved him, she really did, but could she trust him? What about all those times he was flirting with the village girls? And what was so bad about InuYasha and Kagome knowing? Was he ashamed of her? Everything was such a puzzle these days.

* * *

He glared at his servants and walked around trying to get a hold of her scent before finally finding her in the garden. The servants scurried away, frightened of the taiyoukai's wrath. A MAD youkai is a SCARY youkai and a youkai thats MAD at YOU often signifies death within 3 seconds, unless you're a youkai as well.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her as he walked up to her still form, laying against the garden fence.

* * *

A/N okay, stupid cliffy and very short chappie, but I just wanted to get this out. sorry if it sux =P and about that pee thing, well, lets just say it was inspired by my own urges. ;; so review! I accept anything from praise to constructive criticism, constructive criticism being the preferred one. Flames are not accepted; please give a reason why u don't like my story even if u don't. I don't mind if u hate it, just wanna noe y. thanx and cya!

-Tenma Kitsune

Ps. There IS a plot! Honestly!


	6. bees! Oh! and birds!

**Chibi InuYasha**

Rin wandered aimlessly down the halls wondering where in the world was InuYasha. Her last chat with Sesshoumaru still going strong in her mind. She was growing up, she was going to be a big girl one day and Sesshoumaru-sama had already explained that she was going to find a husband and she would marry that man. Then by some biological process, which he absolutely refused to explain, she would have babies.

In other words, she would become the mother she never had. That thought scared her. If she didn't have a mother before to guide her and show her what mother's should do, then how will she be a good mother? So it was right then and there that she decided, she wanted Kagome-san to be her mother so she could tell her what happened during this biological process. And that meant Sesshoumaru had to fall in love with Kagome and vice versa,

Kagome, she could tell would be easier since she didn't have a heart of stone, it was Sesshoumaru she had to charm. And she figured that InuYasha could help her since they were brothers right? Little did she know how much Sesshoumaru despised InuYasha.

InuYasha, in his haste to get away from Kagome, didn't see Rin and knocked her over, him landing on top of her.

"R-Rin!" he gasped, quickly scrambling off her and holding up a helping hand.

"Ugh!" the young girl accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

"Gomen! Gomen!" InuYasha blurted out shyly.

"Dou itashitamate. But Rin has a bigger problem! Rin has to make Kagome and Sesshoumaru fall in love," she said so casually, so matter-of-factly that InuYasha fell down anime style.

"You do know that my half-brother's a huge egotistical cold-hearted bastard that has never loved and probably won't ever love?!" InuYasha tried to talk some sense into her but Rin would not be dissuaded.

"Rin will find a way," she walked grimly down the corridors and into the garden for her afternoon stroll. Walking always helped her think better.

InuYasha sighed in hopelessness and padded off to the kitchen for a quick snack.

* * *

Eyes are a powerful, compelling thing. It was evident when they locked gazes, once again.

"Because, this is insane. I won't be used as some mistress or toy that when you get bored of gets thrown away. But, I think I'm in love with you," Kagome whispered the last part with an almost pleading look.

Speechless, the taiyoukai could only stare.

So the little wench loved him did she? At least she was rational in thinking it could never work out because it couldn't. It was too bad that she refused him. They could've had fun for a little bit, he supposed.

"Alright," he stood up and walked away.

That was it?! She had just exposed her feelings to him and now all he could do was throw them away?! Standing up angrily, she resolved to end this petty infatuation ASAP.

Perhaps food will help, or maybe a nice hot bath.

Rin frowned. Sesshoumaru-sama was such a baka! If she wanted Kagome to stay, she was going to have to try hard and try hard she will!

Skipping up to Kagome she grinned and inquired,

"Kagome-san, where has Sesshoumaru-sama gone? Rin is looking for him," behind that cute innocent smile was one of hope. Of course, Rin knew where Sesshoumaru-sama went; she just wanted to know what Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru! Rin might seem naïve, but one thing she wasn't, was dumb. In fact, she could be downright manipulative when trying to get her way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, huh?" Kagome nearly spat his name, "I suppose he's somewhere in the gardens, Rin-chan. But where did u learn to speak in 3rd person like that? Come, I'll give you a grammar lesson." Kagome dragged the girl to the common room.

"But, Rin-chan doesn't need a grammar lesson!" the girl pouted. She didn't want to learn! She wanted to find Sesshoumaru-sama! But if she wanted Kagome to like her and tell her things, she guessed it would be somewhat worthwhile to listen now.

Conceding defeat, she tried to learn all she could from Kagome in the span of about 2 hours.

2 hours later.

"Kagome-san, may I please go find Sesshoumaru-sama now?" Rin ran out of the common room with a somewhat different vocabulary.

"Of course, Rin." Kagome walked out as well, feeling satisfied that she had done a good deed.

Okay, looking outside, she presumed it to be dinnertime and so proceeded to the dining room where Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Rin were seated waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Sesshoumaru cast her bored eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry to have taken a second of the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's time." She replied back sarcastically and sat down.

"That's much better." Came his arrogant comeback.

"Why that hot-aired balloon!" Fuming, she muttered heatedly under her breath.

"Tell me, Higurashi-san, what are the main differences between a demon and a human?" his voice dripped with poison and she was sure there was a reason behind his ridiculous questions.

"They are stronger than humans and have heightened senses..." Kagome replied slowly unsure of what trap she had just talked herself into at the moment.

"Name the five senses."

"Sight, smell, feel, sound-"

"What was that again?"

"Sound?"

"If I have such good hearing, then do you not think I could hear you when you called me a hot-air balloon, whatever that is?" Sesshoumaru smiled maliciously.

Kagome sweatdropped and sighed. Now, how could she have not seen that coming?

Dinner was... quiet. Well for the most part, until Rin piped up and asked,

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when will you find me a husband?" the question was so well put, so innocent, especially with those doe eyes and bright smile of hers, that everyone's mouths, save Sesshoumaru's, dropped open.

"Wha?" was InuYasha's first intelligible comment followed by an even less intelligible comment of, "Huh?!"

InuYasha's first comment was said in conjunction with Kagome's

"But!" so it became even less intelligible and sounded something like

"Bah?"

At this point, Rin launched into a short speech,

"Sesshoumaru-sama said that one day, I'm going to marry a boy. And then we're going to have babies! But he hasn't found me that boy yet. And I want babies to play with!" Kagome smiled amusedly while InuYasha gawped with an open mouth.

"Rin, who taught you to talk like that?" Sesshoumaru was the first besides Kagome to realize that Rin's speech was different.

"Why, Kagome-san! She says that if I don't talk like this then she will ignore me. And I don't want Kagome-san to ignore Rin-" at this she was interrupted by an 'ahem'

"To ignore me so I have to talk like this, but its WEIRD." Rin wrinkled her nose cutely.

"Congratulations woman, you have succeeded where four demon males have not so far." Sesshoumaru smirked at her blush from his praise.

"It's nothing," he heard her murmur.

Rin just smiled victoriously. Hehe, first wall knocked down, a hundred more to go, but if things went her way, Kagome would knock most of them down for her.

Dinner was done and Kagome for the second night in a row, slept in the nicest bed of her life, dreaming of little fluffy white puppies. She'd always preferred dogs to cats even though she had Bouyo. In fact, she remembered when she and her mom went to pick out a pet.

"I want this one!" Kagome pouted pointing a cute white maltese with golden eyes.

"Honey, that's much too big. Kittens are smaller and cuter, look at this one!" Higurashi-san pointed to a smaller and slimmer version of Bouyo.

"But dogs are bigger and they can protect me!" Kagome's bottom lip trembled but of course, Higurashi-san was immune to such tactics.

"We'll get this cat, and if it dies, then we'll think about getting a dog. Besides, what if it bites? And it might scare Souta." Higurashi-san explained gently.

Kagome sighed and pouted some more but didn't refute her mother's arguments. She really liked that white dog though...

Sesshoumaru was the epitome of nervousness. Tossing and turning around was not exactly his favourite past time but when you've got butterflies in your stomach, what else are you supposed to do? Twisting over for the umpteenth time, he growled into his pillow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin peered into the dark bedroom of her so-called dad.

"Rin, why are you awake at this ungodly hour?!" Sesshoumaru snapped and sat up, his hair tousled and golden eyes flashing in annoyance at having been caught in such a state.

"Rin- I was worried." Rin bounced on Sesshoumaru's bed.

"About what?" Perhaps if he entertained her for a bit, she would leave him alone.

"Having babies," Rin was rather known for being blunt.

Sesshoumaru, however, was used to this and merely raised an eyebrow for clarification.

"I don't know how to take care of them," Rin sighed unhappily and wrapped the grand blankets around her.

"..." Sesshoumaru blinked once, then twice. What was he supposed to say? She never had a motherly figure to watch and guide her along her path to womanhood. It was understandable that she didn't know what to expect. Perhaps, then, it was in his best interests to take a mate. However, he had yet to find anyone that caught his attention.

Liar.

... I have a voice inside my head. Why does that scare me?! Sesshoumaru frowned.

Because you don't want to share your feelings.

Well, I'll share this! Take the hint and LEAVE!

Fine, fine, fine, but just know this, Kagome is perfect and you know it

Sesshoumaru stared blankly into the ceiling after a little chat with his conscience.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" speak of the devil.

"What are you doing in the royal chambers, woman?" he snapped surprised to see her there.

She gave him a strange look.

"Rin said that you wouldn't respond to anything she was saying but you were awake, and she wanted me to check up on you." Kagome explained and shrugged.

"I'm fine," he gave her the cold shoulder.

"Hey, if it weren't for Rin's urgent voice, I would've left you to die." Kagome got up angrily, preparing to march out of there with her head held high. The sheets, however, had a mind of their own and tangled themselves around her feet causing her to fall over on the demon lord.

* * *

"I'm bored," Sango announced sitting down on the forested floor.

"I have a game in mind," Miroku announced with a sly grin.

"Does it just so happen to involve lips and/ or breasts?" Sango shot back.

"Actually, no, its called 'Cat and mouse'," Miroku smiled charmingly down.

"Let me guess, if you catch me I suppose you'll be wanting a prize." Sango stated almost dully.

"You catch on very quick, Mouse. I have a time limit of 3 hours though," and like a true cat, he almost pounced on her but she rolled away at the last moment.

Ridding herself of her kimono and Hiraikotsu, she dashed in the forest, the thrill of the chase getting on her nerves and the rush of adrenaline crashed like a wave on her ears.

Miroku grinned goofily, let the chase begin!

Running in a separate direction, he anticipated where she would end up and took a short cut to the destination.

She squealed in surprise when she ran smack into Miroku's chest.

"A little eager now, are we, mouse." It was said more of a statement than question.

Giggling, Sango dashed in another direction, jumping over tree roots and diving over bushes. This time, she managed to sufficiently lose Miroku and found herself a cave in which to rest from the noonday sun.

Trying to feel Sango's aura, Miroku concentrated as hard as possible, but found not a trace much less a person.

Grimacing to himself, Miroku sighed, where the heck could she have gone?! Grumbling and complaining, he walked into a tree.

Stupid tree! Balling his fists, he attempted to hurt the tree. The key word being attempted. It turned out that the tree stood up right and if you looked closely, it almost seemed to glare at you, while Miroku just injured himself, again.

"Good going," Miroku nursed his bruised knuckles.

Stumbling around, he finally came to a small cave. Taking delight in the shade from the heat of the sun, he sat against a wall, unaware, that deeper down the cave, sat his beloved Sango, sleeping.

* * *

As both of them tumbled down into the sheets, Kagome could've sworn she saw pink on his cheeks. Trying to disentangle herself, was futile and even backfired as the sheets wrapped like tendrils around their bodies and intertwined them together.

"What do you think you're doing, woman?!" Sesshoumaru groaned, she was pressed tight against his body. Her scent, her little noises, whimpers, it all had him fired up in a heartbeat.

"Trying to get rid of these sheets!" Kagome nearly howled with frustration.

It never occurred to her that Sesshoumaru could cleanly slice through these sheets faster than she could say his name.

Sesshoumaru was dizzy with hunger and want. In fact, if they never got out of these sheets, he couldn't careless. All he knew was that he wanted the little vixen in his grasp. Yeah, he was holding her by her hips; her aggravation of the sheets was so great, that she didn't even feel it.

Placing feather light kisses against the nape of her neck, he felt her stiffen against him.

"Wha? What are you doing?" As much as she was obsessed with him, she took solitude in thinking it could never happen and so took no time in deepening her feels for the taiyoukai.

"Kissing you," he mumbled against her smooth skin and continued to plunder her riches.

Sucking in a sharp breath when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, she relaxed against his hold. Besides, fighting was futile, she knew that she would succumb sooner or later so why resist? Her eyes fluttered shut at the soothing ministrations and her breathing slowed.

Damn it! The one time he could actually get the girl without her running away, she falls asleep! Growling in annoyance, he ripped the silken sheets and laid her gently beside him. Sighing in disappointment, he spooned her against his body and submitted to darkness.

-Tenma Kitsune

coughs well, u see, high school was quite busy and i hadn't anticipated so much hmk so um, yeah XD cough cough okay okay, so i'm just a slacker, but you got what u wanted!

ARIGATOU TO ALL REVIEWERS!! (ps. i like long reviews hint hint nudge nudge)


	7. Black Holes

A/N Please do not be alarmed at the things you read here. Although they sound a bit "off" or a bit "weird" I think its funny P But yes, if you think its stupid, then screw off. If you think its great, leave a review! D And I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the VERY VERY VERY late update. I hadn't realized so much time had passed, plus I was having a bit of a writers block so er-_scratches the back of my head sheepishly_ - Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Kagome was definitely NOT a morning person, but if you were being held in an intimate way by a demon that was breathing little hot breaths in your ear, I'd think you'd be wide awake as well.

Sesshoumaru moaned a little in his sleep and buried his face deeper into her black mane. What was scary was that Kagome WANTED to hear that again. The more she pushed away, the tighter he clung and so Kagome could only settle down and hope he'd awaken soon.

The warmth was like a vortex, drawing him deeper and deeper into sleep, but he had to awaken, had to do his duties and so he forced his eyes open, pleasantly surprised at the young woman in his arms.

"Whardya dung her?" he mumbled and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Kagome giggled at his childishness and couldn't help but think how cute he was at the moment.

"Repeat that please?" she smiled amused and sat up.

He stared at her as he remembered last night's little tryst and his breath quickened chasing away all thoughts of sleep.

Kagome lowered her eyes and sighed. She was afraid something like this would happen. Now everything was going to be awkw-

He silenced those thoughts with a kiss.

Or not... Kagome's mind giggled as she kissed back with abandon, savouring his femininely masculine taste and clawed her fingers through his hair.

Okay, the demon lord had to admit, two people with bad morning breaths, kissing, made a bad combination. So he withdrew for a moment and whispered three words in her ears,

"Clean your mouth," he rather liked the minty taste of her mouth from last night. Perhaps she could show him the secret of having such a nice tasting mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was a good thing she brought toothpaste but it was all in her yellow pack back in her room. Did she really want to get it? And besides, if he actually loved her, wouldn't he not care if she had the worst morning breath in the world? Wait, so then, he DIDN'T like her? Confusing herself even further and breaking her own heart she trudged from the room.

_I thought, after everything that happened, he would love me, but no, he has made it quite clear that he only likes me for my sexual prowess. Then again, not that I have any, but every time he's around, I can't help but feel the part of the vixen. _

Sighing unhappily she brushed her teeth and changed into a beautiful kimono that Rin had picked out for her. She had to admit that it was quite pretty and wondered who it belonged to.

Servants bustled in and began to do her hair and make-up even though she protested, but the servants only ignored her. Grumbling to herself, she sat calmly waiting for them to finish.

The way to the dining room was a bit of a dozy when she lost her way twice, but as she descended the stairs, she found no one to be there yet.

"Am I early?" she wondered to herself.

"You're late. Everyone else has already partaken their food. You, however, have yet to eat." Sesshoumaru stared pointedly at the empty seat.

He clucked his tongue once and servants scurried in with food galore. They proceeded to heap her plate with an enormous amount of food. Staring at the all the delicious food she was about to protest when Sesshoumaru sat down opposite from her.

"Eat," a simple command but his gaze held her prison.

It felt so weird to be the only one eating but hunger won her over. She daintily ate several bites but Sesshoumaru's constant watch of her unnerved her to no end.

"Could you stop looking at me?" Kagome finally asked exasperated.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Because, it's... annoying," Kagome finished lamely not exactly knowing herself why his stare affected her so.

"Why?" Kagome knew his game, had a brother who played this game often.

She ignored his question and continued to eat, determined not to let him ruin her breakfast.

He was frustrated, apparently she knew the rules of the game well. Okay, another approach. Only, he didn't have another approach.

"I don't know why you watch me but I'm sure the great Lord of the Western Lands has more important things to do than gaze at a miko all day." Kagome ate another bite.

"You are right, I do, but you are like a black hole," he murmured and felt himself heat up as she licked her lips unconsciously.

"Huh?" Kagome gave him a strange look.

"You draw everything in, and let nothing escape," she furrowed her eyebrows together to make sense of what he was saying, creating a picture of cuteness.

"What do you mean?" the miko was now thoroughly confused and found she had lost her appetite.

"You hold me captive, dear woman, is what I mean," Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly and left the room.

Kagome abandoned her food and chased after the taiyoukai. What did he mean when he said she held him captive! She didn't hold anything prisoner. His strides were long, his speed was fast and Kagome lost him and herself when she realized she was in an unfamiliar part of the castle.

Good, he abandoned her. Let the game begin!

* * *

Okay, he had approximately one more hour to find his beloved Sango. But it was so HOT outside and it was making him swelter like a pig. He sat back down in the mouth of the cave and closed his eyes briefly. _A nice nap will clear my thoughts to find her. _He thought as he sighed and relaxed.

* * *

Unknowingly playing the part of the mouse, Kagome wandered around. There were no servants about. Okay... now what? Frowning and becoming increasingly aggravated by her state lostedness, she plopped down onto the floor and wondered where the HELL was InuYasha when you needed him.

The aforementioned hanyou was curled up on his bed. Rin, with a mate... He growled angrily as he imagined her with a human mate. He knew that Sesshoumaru would give her a human mate, as no demon would want Rin unless it was for her money and status.

Whoops, there goes the pillow, slashed to pieces!

InuYasha stalked down the hall in search of Rin. He didn't care if Sesshoumaru wouldn't have him; he was going to have Rin anyways!

"Sesshoumaru!" he bellowed and sniffed trying to decipher where he went.

Speak of the devil and here he comes now.

"Will you shut your incessant babbling!" Sesshoumaru started to massage his temples, feeling an unwelcome headache coming on.

"I've come to, to, to," InuYasha lost his nerve and sulked away.

Sesshoumaru snorted and called for his servants.

"MY PILLS! NOW!" snarling at a nearby servant, he snatched up his sweet tart container and shoved 6 or 7 multicoloured pills down his throat with a dollop of tea.

Experiencing a little light-headedness, he skipped happily down the corridors. Yes, skipped and SMILED. Oh God, one would assume that it was the work of the pill and one is right. However, that smile from Sesshoumaru was potent enough to paralyze any demon or human! Imagine, the GRAND Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, SMILING!

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" okay, maybe with the exception of Rin... then again, no one is really sure if she's a human after all. I mean have you seen her HYPERNESS! Or her EVERLASTING SMILE! One would think that she had also consumed pills similar to Sesshoumaru, but on a long-term basis. And perhaps she did...

"Rin!" his smile widened; oh the horror!

"Have you been eating your pills again?" Rin glared up at Sesshoumaru though he was confused as to why she was being a hypocrite. After all, if she could eat them, why couldn't he?

"Yes, but I am the Great Lord Seshama- Shesshy- Soshe- um, Fluffy-sama!" he pouted and tugged on a tendril of silver hair.

"But you know what happens! Last time, you wrapped pig intestines all along the corridors declaring everyone was to celebrate national stomach juices day!" Rin threw her hands up in the air exasperated.

Kagome just happened around the corner as Rin finished her sentence and heard it all.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she choked out as she surveyed what the pills had done to the man she loved.

His once pale cheeks were flushed and the leering grin he gave her was quite disconcerting.

"Yes? Was there 'something' you wanted?" he sidled up beside her still wearing that perverted grin she had only seen on Miroku.

"Um, well-"

"Kagome-san!" Rin squealed happily in an effort to distract Kagome.

"Oh, hello Rin!" she reached down a patted her head absentmindedly.

"I want to show you something! Come!" she hastily pulled her away.

Phew! She was so scared that the new Sesshoumaru would scare Kagome off.

"Wait for me! I want to come too!" Sesshoumaru whined and hurried after them.

Uh oh

"Uh, Sesshoumaru-sama! We would love for you to come, but I think you're needed in the kitchens!" Rin pointed in the general direction.

"I'm needed! Then I must go! I bid you farewell, sweet nymph! Fluffy-sama to the rescue!" he flew off and blew a kiss at Kagome.

Kagome blushed and stared at Sesshoumaru before Rin tugged on her kimono and broke her out of it.

"What did you want to show me?" she took Rin's hand in her own.

* * *

Sango hesitantly opened her eyes.

The sun was setting outside and Miroku still hadn't found her. Giggling, she decided to go find the poor houshi and end his misery.

Surprise surprise! There was Miroku snoozing against the wall at the front of the cave.

Sango stopped to ponder for a moment, what should she do? Revenge for all those gropes was beginning to sound pretty good. Her eyes glinted malevolently and she began scheming.

* * *

A/N What ya think of this new side of Sesshoumaru? –wink- hehez, I LIKE it w Leave a review if you think its good. Leave a review if you've got CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, LEAVE THIS STORY if you think its crap 


	8. MY UNDERWEAR!

A/N Omg, I am SO sorry. Everyone's right, there's no excuse for this tardiness at all and I totally apologize. I haven't had time to write much, cuz I've been having severe writer's block. And were I an actual author, I wouldn't been fired long ago xP But here's something, a teaser you could say. I promise a better chapter next time.

* * *

Sesshoumaru held his head in his hands as he groaned aloud and curled up like a puppy dog in his bed. Why oh WHY did he take those pills! Now not only did he have a nasty hangover, Kagome must've seen him in his condition and only Kami knows what she thinks of him now.

Woah, why should he care what she thought about him?

Kagome sat on her futon puzzled. Rin had shown her a pretty pot of flowers that she had planted herself, and then after that, sent her to her room. But that wasn't really what had her confused. What she was really unsure about was Sesshoumaru's feelings towards her. One day he's all tall light and mysterious, the next he's like some sort of super hyper version of a girly school boy. In both he had professed his love, but which one was the REAL Sesshoumaru. Ordinarily, she would like to think the tall light mysterious was the real him but she knew that he had gone through many tragedies and so that could be just a shield or a mask that he put on.

She pouted as she tried to think of who he really was.

_It's so hard to read him! He always has this emotionless look on his face. Yet, what brought on the sudden change? Why did his personality do a 180 U-turn? He looked like… he was on drugs! But… there are drugs back now? Oh right, of course. He must've smoked something. But ewww! I hate smokers! I could never stand him smoking! But then does that mean I have to throw away everything that I've just gained. But I love him so much! I don't think I could give him up! Ugh… I don't know what to do… Kami-sama, please help me!_

She lifted her head to the ceiling and sighed.

* * *

Kouga blinked. Then blinked again. Something wasn't right. Oh right, he had this thought just about everyday. He was missing his woman! He grumbled, wondering why Kagome wouldn't assent to be his mate. Its not like he would've treated her like dirt or something! Besides, that mutt didn't deserve her with him being half-blooded and all.

Then the sudden stench of a human assailed his sensitive nose. What human dared to enter his territory? Then another very faint redolence wafted his way. That human was one of InuYasha's crew! That meant Kagome had to be nearby! Yes! Kami-sama favoured him today! Rushing down as he followed the scent of the human, he screeched to a stop as he found an unconscious monk at the edge of his territory.

"What the? Well well well, looks like the monk's up to his old tricks again" he smirked as he noticed the fresh handprint on the houshi's cheek. "Sango! Come out!" He could now smell the demon-slayer but to his disappointment, Kagome and InuYasha weren't even remotely close.

"Okay, you've got me" Sango sheepishly stepped out of the bushes and trees.

"While he's a lovely present, I really can't accept it" Kouga feigned disappointment.

"Ah see, I was hoping he could stay with you for a while" Sango muttered.

"What for? Where's Kagome and that mutt?" He tossed his ponytail back and glared at her arrogantly.

"Hey! 'That mutt' has a name!" Sango started to defend InuYasha but was cut off.

"That mutt has a lot of names if you ask me. Lets see, there's Stupid, Idiot, Incompetent, Weak, Slow, Jerk, Asshole, Mutt, Clumsy, Hey you, Thief, Selfish, Glutton and Dunce to name a few." Kouga laughed at his own joke and smirked.

Sango just sweatdropped and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just keep Miroku with you for a few days okay?"

"Psh, why should I?" he delicately turned up his nose.

"Because I can't stand being alone with him for the next little while okay? I need to think things over." Sango fidgeted nervously, afraid that Miroku would wake up any minute now.

"Woah woah woah, why are you ALONE with him? You still haven't answered my question of where Kagome and InuYasha are."

"Okay, there's just been a bit of a problem so Kagome and InuYasha are at a Sesshoumaru's place to fix that problem and until then, its just me and the houshi. So please!" The pleading look in Sango's eyes worked as he sighed.

"Fine, but what's in it for me?"

"Uhm…. What DO you want?" Sango scratched her head thinking of her possessions.

"Kagome"

Sango smacked her head at his bluntness. But how in the world?

"But… I can't GIVE her to you! What do you want me to do?"

"Have her stay at my place for two weeks, tops. Hopefully by then, she'll see what living in my clan is all about and she'll agree to be my mate." He nodded gravely in all seriousness.

_But shouldn't you ask Kagome first? I mean, this DOES involve her! _Sango's conscience nagged at her for a moment before she squashed it like InuYasha squashed Myouga.

"Done!" Sango hoped Kagome wouldn't be too mad. I mean, sure that girl had a temper but it'll only be for two weeks! Oh dear… maybe it wasn't too wise, but Kouga had already dragged Miroku away so she shrugged and began walking to a nearby village.

Miroku blinked and yawned sleepily. Holy Kami-sama what the heck was Kouga doing in his face!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Miroku gasped and backed away with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Where's Sango?" He was seriously starting to get pissed.

"Calm down, you're stuck here for a few days. She dropped you off not too long ago" Kouga grinned at the ashen look on the houshi's face.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! SANGO WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Miroku glared and lunged at Kouga with his staff.

* * *

Kagome decided that perhaps she should write about this in her laptop. Ever since she had received a laptop for her birthday, she had begun to log their daily events in her digital journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was weird… No, really! It's almost time for bed, I have yet to eat dinner but the sun is already starting to set. I think I love him. I've heard it said that love is not just a feeeling but a commitment. That even though I might feel like hating him one day, I have promised to love him forever and ever regardless of what he does. So now I'm asking myself, can I do that? Can I really love him no matter what? Well I know he smokes and already I'm doubting whether we could be together or not. Am I really that unfaithful? Well, all I know is that these feelings haven't been here before so I guess that's a good thing. But I really need to learn how to love unconditionally, Like the way my mom loved my dad even though he was dying. I really do miss him a lot but I'm sure my mom misses him even more. Despite him being in a hospital for so long and her having to take care of everything in the house and shrine, she still loved him with all her heart. _

_And I've been learning to love, especially with InuYasha. I've been learning to tolerate and even accept his rudeness. Because I've also learned that it is only the fault of the way he was treated as a child and even as a teen and adult. No one's ever respected him and so he's never respected anyone in return. And the way that he scolds me for being slow and clumsy, I know he only wants me to be a better person. It's his special way of reprimanding and showing love to those whom he's come to trust, like Sango and Miroku too. Anyways, Rin just came in to tell me that its dinner time and so I'm going to go now. I'll write later._

_-Kagome Higurashi

* * *

_

InuYasha gave Rin a quirky grin as she led him to the dining hall. He couldn't get over how much those two looked alike. The only difference was in their eyes and though Rin's eyes were merely a very mediocre brown, they were still very pretty.

She giggled and said in that cute voice of hers,

"I like it when you smile"

Yes! All those hours of practicing a smile in the mirror was worth it! He smirked as his male ego puffed up and swelled.

"Domo arigatou" he opened the door for her as they met up with Kagome coming down the opposite way.

"Hey InuYasha" she sat down and watched as Jaken clapped his hand twice and instantly, steaming dishes of food were placed on the table.

Kagome blinked as Rin and InuYasha kept sending each other shy glances. Oh please, sure it was spring, but couldn't they keep their PDA (public displays of affection) to themselves? Did they think she LIKED seeing them be all cuddly and affectionate and kissy kissy?

Of course, she was only jealous since she was so confused about Sesshoumaru. But she'd never admit it to herself.

Hmmm, where IS Sesshoumaru.

She shrugged as she finished up her meal. It was generally quiet with the two lovebirds focussed on each other and herself having nothing to say.

When suddenly…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY UNDERWEAR ISN'T WASHED PROPERLY! ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T HAVE ANY UNDERWEAR TO WEAR THEN!" thundered a loud voice…

* * *

Ah I'm so mean. But I'm leaving it here for now so you guys don't kill me. Once again, really sorry for the delay!

Love,

-Tenma Kitsune


	9. An Attempted Assassination of Sesshomaru

**Chibi InuYasha**

**A/N** Hey there! Thanks for your continuing support and loyalty towards my fic. I wishI could reply to all your reviews but unfortunately, I haven't had the time. I thought you'd rather have this fic than replies so I'm posting this ASAP. Its a bit overdue so once again I apologize profusely. >. '' Anyways, on with the fic!

* * *

Kouga expertly dodged Miroku's attack and the poor monk dived headlong onto a couple of boulders.

"Geez, relax. She'll be back for you soon"

Miroku made no reply but simply sat there, breathing hard.

_Why has she done this to me?_

"She needed some time to think and I don't suppose you wouldn't been of any help with you and your lecherous hands around" Kouga said casually almost reading Miroku's mind.

The houshi's fists clenched tightly together, not wanting to believe what Kouga told him, wishing that he was really just kidnapped.

_But I thought she loved me…What does she have to think about? And didn't she know that had she asked me to give her some alone time, I would've abided by that request? Albeit, I might have followed her to keep an eye on her but I wouldn't have violated her privacy! _His mind frantically searched for answers that weren't there. But suddenly it hit him. Even if she had asked for some alone time, she knew that he would still trail her. So then she had something to hide, ne?

And what would she have to hide?

_I do remember her acting a bit strange for the past while. She seemed to prefer to be alone a lot and Kagome and InuYasha wouldn't let me follow her. Of course, she never explained what she did while she was alone but what if she wasn't alone… What if… there was another guy? No… this isn't happening! Sango couldn't have fallen in love with anyone else! I thought she loved me! Wait, there's still time. Her little trysts haven't been going on too long, just maybe two or three months. I can still make her fall out of love with HIM (whoever he is) and back in love with me. Otherwise, I would have no purpose in life and would rather die after I defeat Naraku. _

"When is she coming back?" Miroku growled at Kouga who had taken the liberty of sitting down and leaning against the other side.

The apathetic wolf shrugged his shoulders and lazily opened one eye.

"Probably about a week or so."

Miroku froze.

_A week! She could be married within the week! Anything could happen! _

The monk's heart clenched at the thought of her with another man. Could he possibly be more dashing or handsome than himself? He had to be for Sango to fall in love with him.

He stood up noiselessly and walked towards the entrance of the den.

"Woah there, if you keep trying to escape, I'll have to knock you out and stick you in a jail cell closely guarded by 5 of my best wolves."

Miroku grimaced and turned around. The wolf hadn't even opened his eyes!

"Hey Kouga! Look what we've got for dinner." A small band of wolves came in carrying several deer, a boar, and several quail.

"Nice." Their leader smirked and looked over the goods. "Skin the boar and give it to the nursery. They'll find some cub to wrap it in or something" He yawned and waved them away.

The houshi had no choice but to sit and watch the clan as they did their various jobs. Even though he was a monk and could probably take on a few of them by himself. A clan full of wolf demons and wolves would be much too much for him. No, it was better to wait 'til nightfall…

* * *

Lord Sesshoumaru frowned as he entered the dining hall and found all 4 pairs of eyes steadily on him.

What were they staring at him for? Did he have a pimple! Or even worse, a breakout of acne and blackheads! He shuddered as he remembered what happened last time he had a hangover. Acne had covered his butt and chest last time and he remembered how painful it was to sit and sleep. He knew he shouldn't have taken that stupid pill!

"What!" He finally broke the silence and staring by glaring back.

Everyone quickly turned away and Kagome found her empty plate very interesting while InuYasha thought the tapestry on the wall was "fabulous" and Rin and Jaken turned to each other and started to have a very thoughtful conversation.

Sesshoumaru blinked once… twice. What was this madness! Had they conspired a plot against the great and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru? What were they doing! He pushed his food away. They must have been waiting for him to eat that and were staring at him to see if he would fall for it. He growled. Stupid hanyou, humans, and retainer, did they not realize that the Lord of the Western Lands would not be so easily tricked into being poisoned?

Treachery this was! He would have them all jailed for attempted murder of such a powerful Lord.

"GUARDS! TAKE THEM AWAY INTO THE DUNGEONS!"

"Yes sir!" Multitude upon multitude of demon guards barged in and before InuYasha, Kagome, Rin or Jaken knew what was happening, they were in chains in the dungeons.

* * *

Sango sighed and tried to recount exactly what had happened so far. So InuYasha and Kagome were at Sesshoumaru's place. They were probably dining right now and eating some of the best foods. Oh how she longed for Kagome's feminine presence. She was sure that Kagome could give her some sort of advice. Even though more often than not, she didn't quite understand what Kagome was trying to say because her words were too futuristic. What exactly IS 'making out' anyways! But that wasn't the point.

Even though leaving the houshi at Kouga's den was originally a joke, she was beginning to think that it was actually for the better. Without his lecherous hands, it was much easier to sort out her thoughts and to concentrate on what was important.

And the important thing was that Miroku loved her. But the problem was whether she loved him back or not. As much as she wanted to say yes, she just… couldn't! Miroku was very… good looking and strong. Personally, she loved his firm and tough biceps. They were drool-worthy as Kagome would say. She always had a thing for strong arms. Sango guessed it was because even though she exuded a tough exterior, deep down inside, sometimes she wished she was the one being protected. But she hated his flirty ways. It just made her feel so… insecure! She never knew if he was about to up and leave her for another woman. Besides, was he REALLY a virgin? She wanted him to be, but the way things looked at the moment, it didn't seem like he was.

_But you never know. It could just be a nonchalant front to throw others off from finding out the real him. In all your travels together, you haven't seen him once actually you know… "get it on" as Kagome says with any other woman. _

Sango frowned and pouted, love just couldn't be easy, could it?

* * *

Kagome blinked once… then twice. HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID SHE GO FROM SLEEPING IN GRAND FUTONS TO BEING CHAINED TO WALLS! Besides, why did Sesshoumaru accuse them of treachery anyways? Its not like they did anything… Did they?

After locking them up, Lord Sesshoumaru had simply left, but not without throwing a look of contempt over his shoulder and had stuck his nose in the air, walking with all the flair of a Lord.

Jaken was actually taking it better than they thought. He was only wailing painful agony into the air. Moaning things such as 'Woe is meeeeeeee!' and 'I'm fortune's foe!' but the scariest was 'Who will wash my Lord's undergarments?'.

InuYasha groaned and flattened his ears on his head since he was right next to the toady retainer.

Rin sympathetically kicked Jaken in an effort to calm him down. However, it was only for the next few hours that they had to endure such ear splitting racket and presently Jaken was reduced to incoherent mumbling.

Kagome sighed in relief and fought back the urge to purify the toad demon right there and then.

From the way that Rin's, Jaken's and Kagome's stomachs growled, they mutually agreed that it was nearly about midnight and time for their midnight snack.

Looking over at InuYasha's newest form, she would've slapped her head. If she could. In all the confusion and with all the recently formed relationships, she had totally forgot about the real reason why she was here! They were no closer to figuring out to turn InuYasha back

BAM

The door to the dungeons opened…

* * *

**A/N** OMG I'M LAUGHING RIGHT NOW XD Sorry just that I feel so bad for everything cuz of the whole cliffy I left behind P Hehe, hope ya'll forgive me and review anyways . '' Anyways, have a guess who opened that door, you'll never guess D If you read the story over again carefully, I've left a clue as to who will enter the dungeons 3 If you don't get the clue, that's okay, next chapter will be up ASAP though that might be at least two weeks xP What! Grade 11 is HARD TT Oh well, love ya! D

-Tenma Kitsune


	10. Who's the Runt Now?

**Chibi InuYasha Chapter 10: InuYasha's Feelings... Hurt!**

_Rustle rustle_

_Creak creak_

_Snap!_

Miroku winced as he stepped on a branch. He immediately froze and scanned the area. Good, the wolf hadn't heard him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he took one more step forward and was promptly tackled by Kouga.

"Stupid monk" Kouga sighed exasperatedly and knocked the back of Miroku's head to render him unconscious.

"Nearly damn woke up the entire community with his sneaking!" Kouga grumbled and was beginning to think that the monk would be more than a handful. He didn't trust any of his wolves to keep Miroku at bay which meant he had to take time out of his busy schedule to watch the stupid monk like a nanny. However, it was for Kagome's sake and he was sure that she would appreciate later. Maybe she'd even give him a kiss for it… Kouga smiled devilishly and had it not been in the dead of the night, surely more than a few female wolves would have swooned at his feet.

Everyone snapped their gazes to the dungeon but groaned when they realized that the wind was just especially strong that night.

InuYasha fuming at his misfortune, nearly started to swear but held his tongue in check, afraid of Kagome sitting him… wait… sitting him. "You know, that might not be a bad thing… heck it just might work!" InuYasha muttered softly, not realizing he was speaking out loud.

"What might work! Tell me! Get me out of here!" Kagome nearly howled.

All the others stared at her noticing that this was the first time Kagome had lost her cool.

"Uhm, if you sit me, the force might be enough to jerk the chains off this wall." InuYasha weakly suggested.

"My my, today is certainly a day to remember. The first time that InuYasha ever told me to 's' him" Kagome smirked evilly and suddenly, InuYasha wished he had never opened his mouth.

"SIT! AND SIT! SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome hollered at the top of her lungs releasing her pent frustrations.

"GYAAAAH!" InuYasha screamed like a little girl as he was pulled to the cold hard stone floor. What the heck was Kagome's problem? He had hit the floor on the first sit! What was with all the others!

"That felt better" Kagome beamed as she laughed a not-so-sane laugh.

InuYasha immediately recovered however and began to tear the chains off his wrists. He quickly slashed through all the others as well, except for Jaken. Jaken felt that it was his duty to do as his Lord had commanded him and he would gladly suffer for his Lord even if he was in chains. Which in everybody else's opinion was, to put it plainly, stupid.

They all rubbed their sore wrists and proceeded to quickly and not-so-quietly exit the dungeons. They had to subdue about 20 or so guards, but that was all. Nothing too big.

When the ragtag group reached the door that would take them back into Sesshoumaru's castle, they realized that them escaping was for naught. When Sesshoumaru found them again, he would inevitably put them right back where they started.

"What do we do?" Kagome murmured.

InuYasha grunted. Rin shrugged. Suddenly, Kagome realized that Shippou was missing! He hadn't been seen for quite a while actually… He had been missing since she cursed InuYasha! Oh no! What could happen to our beloved Shippou? He was so beatable and punchable and kickable and smackable and eatable and whackable and killable… Kagome's eyes widened in horror. Where could he be!

"InuYasha! Shippou's been gone since you got turned chibi!" Kagome's voice was frantic with worry.

"Feh, who cares? Let the kid learn for himself for once" InuYasha certainly wasn't about to break his neck worrying for the runt.

"But but but! We have to find him! We have to escape!" at Kagome's well-put puppy eyes, InuYasha rolled his eyes and consented.

"But what about Rin? She'll just get sent back to the dungeons cuz my stupid half brother thinks she did something 'treacherous'" InuYasha gave an apprehensive glance at Rin.

"She'll come with us then, we have no choice." Kagome started to crawl through a small window.

"Have you considered the implications of this!" InuYasha hissed angrily. Rin could be hurt! She could be mutilated even! He was NOT about to let that happen. At least she would be safer in the dungeons!

"No! When do I ever stop to think?" Kagome snapped back and held her hands out to Rin.

Rin hesitated but before InuYasha could stop her, she had jumped into Kagome's arms and crawled through the window.

Growling and seeing as he didn't have any choice in the matter, InuYasha jumped through as well.

* * *

"Guurr… what happened?" Miroku woke up groggily, looking around. Gah! It was morning! Did he forget to escape? He smacked his head repeated on the nearest stone wall. 

"You just can't accept the fact you're stuck here, can you?" Kouga sighed.

"No," Miroku retorted and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his lips. He looked kawaii even.

"That was a rhetorical question," Kouga felt like tearing the goddamn monk apart but gritted his teeth to force the sadistic thoughts back inside his head. Honestly! He was the densest male he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Hmph!" Miroku turned his back on Kouga, albeit it was a bit childish but the affronted look on the wolf's face made him feel a tad better.

"Fine, ignore me, that just makes my job easier. Now I don't have to waste my breath on such a stupid idiot like you." The wolf smirked with baited breath, knowing that the monk couldn't hold back from such an insult.

"I'm not a stupid idiot! YOU'RE the stupid idiot. You're smelly to boot" Miroku taunted right back and stuck his tongue out… quite childishly actually.

"What! I'm not smelly! I'll have you know it's a very masculine sort of scent, something wimps like you can't handle. I'm sure Kagome would love it. Besides, why she hangs around someone as weak as you is a mystery to me." Kouga scoffed and brushed the dirt off his shoulders.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't have freaky fangs like I'm some sort of vampire. You know, fangs turn Kagome off right?" Okay, so that was a lie, but anything that Kagome hated that Kouga had would send him into a horrified fit.

"No! You're kidding right!" Miroku almost laughed out loud, giving the joke away. The stupid wolf's eyes were bugging out and his mouth was opened in the most uncouth way, definitely unlike that of a Prince.

"Of course! I travel with her so I know her quite well, and fangs are most unbecoming." Miroku turned up his nose delicately and sniffed.

"Gah! All this time I've been showing them off and she hates them? No way! You're lying! No WONDER she's been going after dog-face instead of me! Ugh! Stupid stupid stupid me!" Kouga nearly cried from sheer frustration.

The houshi cracked a rare smile and smirked. Stupid wolf, trying to bait him.

"I'll make a proposition with you." Miroku put on his best 'you-have-a-demon-in-your-house-and-I-can-get-rid-of-it-for-a-small-fee' negotiating face.

"What?" Kouga curled his lip suspiciously.

"I'll get Kagome to like your fangs if you let me leave." He even waggled his eyebrows for extra effect.

"Nah, then I lose my deal with Sango," the wolf replied distractedly, thinking of ways to hide his fangs for when Kagome was to visit him.

"I won't let her know that I've escaped."

Maybe he could paint the tips black…

"What am I to say to her when she comes for you?"

"I'll be following her so once I see that she is heading for your den, I will go ahead of her and pretend I've been there all along."

Or he could just not open his mouth, he was sure he could talk with his mouth closed and still smile charmingly…

"How am I to know you will keep your word? And what if she DOES see you?"

"Then I promise to bring Kagome to you for two weeks anyways"

What if he continually hid his teeth behind his tongue?

"Hmmmm" Kouga watched Miroku sweat from out of the corner of his eye. Just to draw this out a little longer, he scrunched his face up and hesitated. _Ha! Serves you right, houshi._

Just then a pretty female wolf demon walked by, peeking in shyly at the two. Miroku forgot all about Kouga and dashed for her.

"Beautiful, enchanting wolf goddess, will you do the honour of bearing my child?" Miroku clasped both her hands in his and smiled a smoothly boyish smile that made the lady blush like mad.

"Oh… my!" was all she could manage before Kouga cut in frantically.

"Yes! Yes! Now go before you manage to beguile the entire female population here." Kouga hissed in annoyance.

The monk stifled a laugh before putting a hurt face on.

"I would never do that!" he replied mockingly before quickly hastening away.

Sweet freedom was his mistress now. Oh the horrors for Sango!

"Mmm, yesss…. Oooh, that's so hot!" Sango squealed in delight as she sank deeper into the hot spring.

It was so nice without that peeping houshi around… She laid her head back and smiled contentedly. Then suddenly realized, it felt weird… like really weird… For some reason, not having to worry about the lecherous activities of the houshi was weird...

_I've gotten so used to expecting that stupid monk around the corner that when I know he's not… I feel incomplete… This is bad… I shouldn't be feeling like this! I should be happy, carefree… Yet, I'm still worrying over him. Is Kouga treating him okay? _Insert several heartbroken sighs here _Why is it that he is all I can think about? Why is that every time I do something that has nothing to do with him, I still think about him anyways? Has he become THAT big of a part of my life? _

Kagome panted heavily, trying to keep up with InuYasha who was currently too small to have her on his back and instead Rin had replaced her. She pouted, feeling a twinge of jealousy and immediately squashed it.

_You should be happy for InuYasha! Besides you got Sesshoumaru right? But how could he swap her for me so fast! _

She sighed and concentrated on peddling her bike harder.

"ANY SIGN OF HIM YET?" She yelled into the wind, hoping InuYasha heard her.

"I've got a trail but its awful faint… and there's blood" InuYasha snickered as he heard Kagome go ballistic and nearly trip. Of course the stupid brat was fine, the scent led back to Kaede's village so he had no doubt that the runt was well fed and was probably having more fun playing with the children than he would've had at Sesshoumaru's place.

Kagome could've sworn her heart nearly stopped when she heard there was blood. No! Shippou couldn't have been hurt! Tears formed at the back of her eyes as her maternal instincts kicked in, fearing the worst for her child…

_

* * *

__Rustle rustle_

_Creak creak_

_Sneak sneak_

Sango's ear's perked. Something or someone was nearby. Miroku, of course, sprang to mind but that was impossible! She left him at Kouga's place!

Something wasn't right, humans rarely came around here because of an old tragic tale about the hot springs being cursed so it had to be a demon but there was no demonic aura whatsoever! That meant the demon had to be quite powerful in order to mask its aura like that. However, those demon were usually very quiet in approaching its prey, the way that this demon was walking could wake the living dead!

Frowning, she scanned the area and saw nothing. Strange… probably a small animal then. Satisfied with her reasoning, she went back to soaking in the spring.

Miroku leered at his beloved as she lowered herself back into the hot spring. Buddha was too good to him! If all went well (which we all know it won't) he'd get away undetected.

Suddenly, a low growling was heard nearby and Sango's body stiffened. This time, a low level demon was unquestionably in the area. Her biggest worry however was not whether or not she could defeat it but how could she defeat it without clothes. She didn't think showing off her 'assets' as Kagome put it, would be very decent.

Her clothes were near where she heard the first rustle and as she tried to judge the distance between her and her clothes, she caught sight of the demon.

It was an ugly little thing. It had horribly sharp teeth and she knew that even though it was puny, its hide was incredibly tough. Not even Hiraikotsu could break through it. It was one of those annoying little creatures and just wouldn't die unless you managed to flip it over and stab its vulnerable stomach. But because it was so low to the ground, it was a bit tricky.

It had spied her and was sniffing the air, wondering if she was worth the trouble.

She sighed and swam over to her clothing, swearing she heard a few crackling leaves but she figured the demon must've done it.

Miroku squirmed a bit as he saw her step out clutching her clothes to her body. Great, just bloody great, how was he supposed to run away from a sight like that? He managed to back away into the underbrush without being seen and stared at her lovely derriere. He felt something wet drop on his robes and realized with a red face that he'd been drooling. What? He's never had this sort of opportunity before!

Sango quickly donned her battle gear and sighed, pulling out her dagger. The demon circled her and she waited patiently. Then, without warning, she leaped over the demon and caught it by the tail, though she was careful not to wrap her hand around it because of the sharp spikes along the top. With a mighty heave, she flipped it over and was about to stab it when it swung its tail and knocked her off her feet. The wind was momentarily knocked out of her and the demon took the time to wriggle back onto its feet as she recovered.

It snarled angrily as it charged her and she dodged its poisonous horns clumsily. She picked up Hiraikotsu and smashed it down on the demon's head to knock it out. It didn't produce the intended effect however and the demon simply shook its head and howled in rage. Sango screamed and fell into the water as it rushed her again. The demon exterminator scrambled out of the hot spring and glared at the demon. Alright, time to get serious. With lightning fast reflexes she grabbed both horns (they were unaffected by the poison because of the gloves she was wearing) and lifted it up. It squealed in surprise as she swung it in Miroku's direction.

"OOMPH!"

The demon had landed on Miroku full force and it was a miracle he was able to throw it off and roll away before Sango hopped over the underbrush and proceeded to destroy the lizard-like demon.

Sango could've SWORN she heard the demon land on someone or something. She had distinctly heard the wind being knocked out of someone or something and she was curious as to what it was. Her wary and keen eyes searched her surroundings for clues as to wear they may have disappeared to.

Miroku tried to even out his breathing as he lay hidden from Sango's view in the hollow of a tree. God he didn't regret the demon being thrown on him. Seeing Sango's behind was worth almost anything. He sighed dreamily and his face flushed as he noticed a growing bulge between his legs. Honestly, he'd always get aroused at the stupidest times. Oh well, he hoped she would start to move away soon since the space was so cramped.

* * *

Kagome heard rather than saw the orange ball of fluff slam itself into her gut as Shippou gave her a rather nice welcoming. 

"Keh, see? Nothing's wrong with the runt." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Look who's the runt now! You're only a year or two older than I am!" Shippou growled and stuck out his tongue.

InuYasha snarled back as usual and the two of them tumbled onto the ground biting and kicking and howling.

"Poopooface!" Shippou cried yanking on a lock of InuYasha's precious silver hair.

"Dummyhead!" InuYasha yowled and took a bite of Shippou's tail.

"Buttwipe!" The enraged fox head butted InuYasha who responded with a furious,

"Useless piece of -"

"ENOUGH" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both had the decency to look apologetic but it was Shippou's pouty lips and watery eyes that melted Kagome's heart.

"He started it!" InuYasha whined trying mimic Shippou's expression of total innocence.

It didn't work.

"SIT!" InuYasha whimpered in a hurt tone.

"YOU SUCK 'GOME." Tears fell from him eyes as he hastily wiped them away and promptly took off into the forest...

* * *

A/N Not exactly what I wanted, but I apologize for the wait as always (insert apologetic expression here). Constructive criticism is always appreciated and loved. Oh and I hadn't meant to make Kagome sound so mean but I'm aiming for some character development here. See you next chapter! Oh and if you wish me to reply to your review, simply say so in your review and i'll e-mail you or if i can't find your e-mail, I'll review a story of yours or if you don't have a story or will not display your e-mail, you better e-mail me so thatI can contact you. I won't reply to reviews here because I feel these chapters should only be of the story and a short authors note. Whatever you want to discuss or if you wish me to acknowledge you, shouldn't be done here. Haha, okay? Thanks for your support! 

-Tenma Kitsune


End file.
